The Forgotten princess
by Serenity Madison
Summary: The duel with rebecca came later and she has a sister. When she meet yug it's love at first sight only 1 prob, she's taken, and you won't guess by who. Rivals in the past now rivals in the prestent, and it's not Kaiba.
1. In comes Ielan Kairo, and a smitten Yugi

One of my goals is to one day write a good Yu-Gi-Oh story but for now I'm starting off with this.

A brief extended summary. Rebecca and Yugi still duel but it's later on. After everything's finished. And she has an older half sister; I should warn you Rebecca's kind of mean. Anyway, in waltzes a beautiful, smart, shy abandoned girl who happens to be an awesome duelist. Yugi's immediately smitten, and she seems to like him to so what could possible be the problem. I'd say it's the fact that she's had a boyfriend since she was 8.

Wait till Yugi finds out who it is… Also Yami's feelings for the mysterious girl seem to be developing as well. But why there's more to her than meets the eye. And both Yami's are in for a little surprise when they find out the truth. Who will she choose? Can she finally make the choice?

****

The forgotten princess

'In comes Ielan Kairo, and a smitten Yugi.'

By: Mirai

"_Yugi's being mean teddy._"

"_I am not being mean, I'm just playing the game. Will you take your turn._"

"_Now he's yelling at me._"

"_I am not yelling._"

Grandpa, Jou, Hiroto, and Anzu watched the unusual young girl dueling finding it quite humorous. But what no one noticed was another girl was watching in the background. '**_Can she ever be serious?_**' the observer thought in her mind. She watched everyone, listening to what they had to say about the unusual girl, and her dueling. But the person who caught her eye the most was her opponent Yugi Moto. '**_He seems so sweet. He's being so patient with the psycho._**' She thought in her mind blushing as she shook the thought from her mind as she turned back to watching the duel noticing Rebecca had her shadow goul on the field and was sending her monsters at Moto to be sent to the grave yard.

"_Rebecca, you've just been sacrificing monsters to power up your shadow goul._"

Yugi asked, Rebecca gave her a smirk, nodding. The girl watching sighed. '**_When will she learn respect for he actions?_**'

She asked herself looking back down seeing the sincerity in Yugi Moto's eyes. The duel continued till Yugi put his hand on his deck surrendering to Rebecca. Everyone was surprised except the girl observing and his grandfather. Rebecca immediately started badgering Yugi's grandfather about the blue eyes again till a voice echoed through the small arena.

"_Beca STOP!_"

She looked around knowing whom it was that was speaking as she saw the taller girl approaching. Rebecca glared as the girl approached but she paid it no mind, she was to intent on hiding the blush that appeared because she was approaching Yugi Moto. 

"_Teddy why did SHE have to come. I could beat him on my own. Stupid Kairo-san_"

She mumbled to her bear getting even stranger looks from Jou and the others. The girl known as Kairo-san to Rebecca just let out a sad sigh as Hiroto and Jou both ran up to her grabbing one of her hands staring at her with huge hearts in her eyes, everyone sweat dropped as they spoke.

"_Oh pretty girl I've never seen you before, I am Honda Hiroto I would be honored if you'd allow me to show you around the city._"

"_No you don't want him! Hey just call me Katsuya Jounouchi, or Jou. Maybe we can get together sometime and get aquatinted._"

They both proposed she laughed nervously trying to free her hands from their tight grips but that would prove more difficult than it'd seem. She managed to rip her hands free turning back to Rebecca with her same expression.

"_Rebecca is she a friend of yours._"

The girl turned towards Anzu who asked the question giving her a fake smile.

"_Gomen… I'm Beca's older sister. I'm really sorry for intruding our grandfather and I were looking for her I just found her first._"

She laughed nervously trying to ignore the looks the small group was passing from Beca to her. Everyone was staring at the older girl thoughts running through their minds but she quickly turned to Beca who was still glaring when she yelled.

"_HALF!_"

The group looked at her curiously, she spoke again answering the unasked question they all wondered.

"_Kairo-san is my half sister, we only share a small amount my mommy's blood!_"

She yelled angry again. Her half-sister bowed her head to her as she introduced herself to the small group.

"_Hello everyone my name's _(e-a-lawn) _Ielan Kairo._"

She sighed turning to them her eyes accidentally locking with Yugi's for a moment before she forced them towards the new voice that entered. She turned to see Rebecca running towards their grandfather jumping into his arms.

"_Solomon I see you've met my granddaughters. I hope Rebecca didn't give you too much trouble._"

Rebecca looked away from everyone feeling slightly embarrassed about the way she acted in front of Yugi and everyone else. Ielan sat down watching everyone talking together. All she was able to hear was the boy who called himself Jou yelling something about "_Dueling Grandpa's_". She had to let out a small laugh along with everyone else. She was so into watching them she didn't even notice the girl standing in front of her till a hand waved in front of her face.

"_Hi Kairo-san. I'm Mazaki Anzu_"

She looked up at the brunette girl uneasily, but managed a small smile. She gestured for the girl to sit if she wanted to and she took the offer sitting down. They were quiet for a minute.

"_Hey how old are you?_"

She looked at the girl in surprise but answered timidly.

"_19._"

"_That's really cool. I'm almost 18._"

The girl said with a strange triumphant look. She stopped momentarily as the groups in front of them burst into laughter once again, but she continued talking to the girl.

"_Jou, who you already know… is 18, Hiroto who you also know…… is 20 and Yugi who you didn't get to meet is 19 too._"

She said with a suggestive smirk noticing the glances passing occasionally between the 2. Kairo-san seemed nervous talking with Anzu but also seemed very happy. After a few more minutes the grandfathers left with Rebecca who said bye to everyone except her half-sis, while Jou, Yugi, as well as Hiroto decided to hang out with the 2 girls. She noticed them approaching and rose to her feet.

"_I should leave you, your friends are coming._"

She told Anzu who gave her a strange look pulling her back in her seat.

"_I could use another girl to save my sanity, these guys can be a little much for me._"

She laughed as the others approached.

"_Speaking of sanity… What's up with Rebecca? You seem nothing like her. You seem more…_"

Jou was looking around like he was trying to find a tactful word but Hiroto finished for him.

"_Sane._"

He stated flatly, with a laugh. Anzu hit him over the head almost everyone had a laugh over that one. They settled down and chatted some more till the majority decided they were hungry, also deciding to get pizza on Hiroto. They left Kaiba land heading up the dimming street to get some pizza. Hiroto, Jou, and Anzu were ahead leaving Ielan behind with Yugi. They were silent as they walked along till a soft voice broke the silence.

"_What was that card you gave Beca? It was really nice of you, she's an excellent duelist as you saw but she lacks respect for them, just using them for her power gain. That was a sweet gesture, I know she'll treasure it._"

She said in a soft voice, Yugi barely heard her. He might not have if he hadn't turned a moment earlier. He stared at her for a moment with a blush till he answered.

"_It's called the ties of friendship. It's a one of a kind card Pegasus gave to me when I won his tournament._"

She looked in thought stealing glances at him till he spoke again.

"_Not to sound rude but you and Rebecca are nothing alike-_"

He began but she cut him off with a loud sigh.

"_I know, I'm saner I've actually been told that a lot by the few people who know both of us._"

Yugi stifled a laugh shaking his head.

"_Well… that is true I guess but you're so much quieter and calmer, and you look nothing like her, except a little you have blonde hair._"

She shook her head laughing, giving him a faint smile.

"_Well me and Beca wouldn't be anything alike. We've only met each other a year ago, and she hates me. Plus my life has been so much harder than hers in some ways. But not in others._"

She spoke the sadness returning to her voice. She looked over at Yugi tears unexpectedly dropping to her cheeks. Yugi felt something for the stranger besides him. He could feel her sadness, her loneliness, he gave her a smile, which she returned mutely as they slowly followed behind the rest. Yugi noticed his friend's smirks and occasional glances back at them. '**_What are they up to?_**' he asked himself as he ran up to them leaving Ielan to walk alone.

She thought she saw someone walking past but when she turned with a smile no one was there, so she continued to trail behind keeping to herself not wanting to bother the group of friends who chatted seeming to forget about her. She was surprised when she felt someone pulling on her arm, she noticed Jounouchi had his arm around her as they laughed. She let out an embarrassed smile hitting him over the head with a happy laugh. She didn't mind that he didn't let go it was just nice for a change to feel like people liked her. They walked into the pizza place and after deciding what pizza's they were going to get Anzu, Jounouchi and Ielan got a booth while the others got the pizzas. 

They sat quietly waiting hungrily. Jou was bored so he took out his dueling deck, shuffling it annoyingly. 

"_Ya wanna play a quick game for fun._"

Ielan asked giving him a quick smile as she pulled a carved box, then taking out her cards, he gave her a smirk nodding. Him and Anzu swapped seats so he'd be across from her. 

"_I'll go easy on ya, I was 2nd in duelist kingdom._"

He told her expecting a sarcastic remark like from Rebecca, she just gave him a sweet smile drawing her first 5 cards. The each took their turns attacking but only 4 turns later Jou lost. Yugi and the pizzas had just come back when they were putting their cards away, Jou looking momentarily depressed. 

"_Wow kairo-san you're good. Your style is unique, like your sisters._"

Anzu complimented, Ielan shook her head grabbing a piece of pizza taking a bite shrugging it off. She smiled offering Yugi a seat next to her. She didn't notice his blush as he sat down. 

"_I can see how you did so well as duelist kingdom Katsuya-san you're good._"

He gave an overly triumphant look as he took a bite of his pizza burning his tongue. They had a laugh and ate talking randomly till Hiroto spoke up.

"_Hey Ielan why don't you tell us about yourself?_"

He asked drawing attention to their new acquaintance, she looked flustered for a moment.

"_Like what? You know my name, oh yeah, you can call me Ielan if you'd like. I was born in Egypt not sure where because the hospital says I was brought their not, born there. I only know my mother because one of the nurses knew of her since she was a foreigner. My father wants nothing to do with me, because he was high in the hierarchy of Cairo at the time. He told me I reminded him too much of my mother, he really love her but she abandoned me and left him._"

She told them, they all thought for a minute giving her a sympathetic look but kept smiling.

"_How'd you get to be such a good duelist?_"

"_I learned when I was 6. I met someone in a market and we got along really well he decided he wanted to teach me how to duel. He said he sensed something about me that he knew would be powerful. He was such a sweet guy but it was weird when I dueled with him he'd change sometimes. Anyway, I was with him for about 3 years but he had to move back to America._"

She finished in a sad voice. But she looked up wiping her eyes giving her new friends a smile. Yugi put his hand on her shoulder surprising the girl next to him; she turned to look at him her cheeks a flame matching his own.

"_Ielan, you know that we're your friends now. You're a good person as well as a good duelist._"

Her eyes went wide and began to tear slightly a smile taking over. Everyone gave her a bewildered look as she wiped away the tears.

"_Gomen. Thank-you, you guys are so nice._"

She said she glanced up at the clock seeing it was going on 9.30. She jumped a little startling Yugi who she was next to.

"_Gomen, but I should get going. I should get back to my grandfather._"

Everyone got up to walk outside. 

"_Hey Kai-san, you want to hang out with us again tomorrow. We're on summer break, but we still have a week left. We can meet here at about 8.30?_"

Anzu suggested; Ielan looked unsure for a moment but slowly nodded at them walking away as she waved to them. She walked the dark street a lone a little fearful because the darkness. But she heard a voice yelling for her and she halted turning around to see Yugi Moto running up to her.

"_Hey where do you and your grandfather live?_"

He asked trying to make conversation but he only succeeded in making her even more uncomfortable. She fumbled with her words till she finally decided to answer his query.

"_My grandfather lives somewhere in Chicago with Rebecca and her father. He came visit some other friends as well as Solomon, but Rebecca wanted to get the blue-eyes card back so she snuck out. She's been gone for 2 days I'm just glad we found her. We're staying in a hotel. I on the other hand don't live anywhere. I happened to bump into my grandfather, and he's letting me stay with them, while they are hear._"

She explained confusing herself. She smiled at him and he gave her a worried look, she was confused and looked away. The rest of the walk was in silence, Yugi thinking about something till he heard the girl he was walking with speak.

"_Bye Moto-san, it was nice getting to meet all of you and thanks again._"

He looked up at her with a blush, as did she at him. He gave her a wave and turned to walk to his grandfather's shop. He was quiet, having a strange feeling towards the girl he'd just met. '**_She'll be alone when they leave._**'He thought to himself as he came to his shop walking around aimlessly not hearing his grandfather who was speaking to him, but he heard a high pitch squeal turning to see Rebecca yelling for him. He gave her a smile as he turned to face his grandfather and Mr. Hawkings.

"_Where have you been this whole time Yugi?_"

Solomon asked.

"_Jou, and all of us were getting to know Ielan._"

He answered with a smile and a blush. He noticed Rebecca frown and Mr. Hawkings give him a strange look. His grandfather just gave him a wink and a smile. Yugi let out a sigh as he continued to walk around the whole house with a concentrating look on his face. Rebecca was following him from far behind watching him angrily.

"_What are you doing!_" 

She yelled startling Yugi causing him to nearly fall down the stairs. He turned back to look at her; her face was straight and serious.

"_I'm just looking around to see if have any good extra rooms._"

He answered in his quiet voice. Rebecca gave him an evil glare asking to elaborate with her annoyed eyes. He sighed deciding to answer her.

"_A friend of mine may need a place to stay. So I'm going to ask grandpa if they can stay in one of the extra room._"

He told her she huffed walking away quietly and Yugi went back to looking at rooms. He ended up next to his own room, deciding he'd ask his grandpa when his company left. He walked into his room jumping on his bed lying down thinking about the girl he's met. '**_She's so pretty and exotic. From what Jou says she's an awesome duelist too. She's also really sweet she just seems so-_**' he was thinking to himself till he heard someone knocking on my door. He looked to see Mr. Hawkings in his doorway. Yugi sat up as he came in, sitting next to him on his bed.

"_You were thinking about her weren't you._"

He asked knowingly only receiving a blush as an answer. He was silent trying to decide why he came to speak to the young boy.

"_Are you friends with her?_"

Yugi again was silent only nodding. Arthur looked at him with a smile.

"_She's not very trusting, she must like you if she allows you to refer her by her first name, or even that she told you. The poor girl's alone in the world._"

Yugi gave him a strange look deciding to speak.

"_She's not alone. She has you and Rebecca. Now she has all of us. We're with her._"

"_Noble words young Yugi. But Rebecca and I are leaving here tomorrow and she'll be on her own once again. She cares for us but she never allows herself to truly care for anyone because they either use her, hurt, or leave her. Anyway, Rebecca hates her so she can't stay with us._"

He told her. What he said about Ielan made sense, but any sense of the whole situation still eluded him. He sat there in silence staring out his window for a moment.

"_Mr. Hawkings… what happened to her. She's so sad and alone._"

"_Yugi your heart's definitely large and strong. She'll need someone like you. The reason she seems so quiet and introvert is… Well she is. I have only known her a short time but she doesn't seem to have or ever had any friends except for one boy she met one day. But I know nothing of him._"

Yugi was slowly getting angrier listening to the man talk about Ielan he rose from his bed facing the older man fire flickering in his eyes.

"_If you haven't known your granddaughter all her life wouldn't you want to take the opportunity to do so. She's a great girl, she's sweet, and nice, and she's a really awesome duelist. But there's more to her, you should take the time to get to know her. She's your family even if she's only half your blood._"

Yugi spoke in a stern voice slowly calming down as he spoke. Mr. Hawkings rose to head for Yugi's door turning slightly to speak to him.

"_You'll be a great friend, why isn't he here for her the way you're being._"

He said aloud to himself as he left the room. Yugi looked at him curiously as he left wondering whom he was talking about. But ignored that pondering sitting on his bed again. '**_I had no right to speak to Mr. Hawkings like that. Grandpa will be angry._**' He said to himself. 

"_Yugi, it'll be alright. I believe you had every right to speak the way you did. That man was completely unfair to your new friend._"

Yami said in Yugi's mind as he got up to go see if everyone was still downstairs. He looked around to find that downstairs was empty and dark. He went to his grandfather's room to find him sitting on his bed appearing to be in thought. He knocked on the door lightly to see if he'd turn around and he did with a smile. He walked in slowly approaching his grandfather.

"_Grandpa I wanted to ask you a question. I was wondering. One of my friends will be kind of homeless soon and I was wondering if maybe they could stay in the empty room next to mine?_"

He asked nervous and blushing. Grandpa just smile at him, nodding.

"_After Arthur came down from speaking with you he told me you might ask me something like that._"

Yugi just nodded quietly, but he still had a worried look in his eyes, his grandfather called him on it.

"_What's the matter Yugi_?"

"_I know Mr. Hawkings was your friend and he seems like an ok guy… But I don't like the way he's being towards Ielan. She's a good person him and Rebecca should see that. They should want to learn about her. She loves him in spite of that fact, and Rebecca even though she hates her._"

He said still in thought as he answered. His grandfather just smiled at him sending him to bed. He walked slowly to his room changing into his pajamas and getting into bed.

The next morning came quickly with Yugi being blasted by his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed throwing on a pair of jeans and big black T-shirt over a wife-beater. Running down stairs grabbing his shoes yelling by to his grandfather as he was out the door. Funny thing he wasn't paying attention as he hopping around trying to get his shoe on and hopped right into someone landing on top of them. He was stunned from the ordeal and it took him a minute to realize he was on someone. One he was back to normal he jumped to his feet apologizing to whom ever he sat on. He looked down to see mop of blonde hair and teal eyes looking up at him. He pulled her up and she gave him a once over blushing before she started laughing. 

"_What's funny?_"

He asked in a cute confused tone. She just pointed to his feet and his eyes looked down to see he had one shoe on and untied while the other one was missing. He started panicking, she just laughed harder as she walked up to him. He stopped looking around him when she grabbed his shoulder reaching up pulling something from his head. She laughed again as she handed him his shoe. He turned bright red as he leaned over to finish putting his shoe on. As he stood up he noticed the time was getting to 9.00. He grabbed Ielan's hand, running towards the pizza place, they arrived 15 minutes later panting as they walked inside to see the others, and another tall guy. Yugi walked up still holding her hand, he didn't notice but she did, since she was bright red, also Jou noticed standing up charging over towards them.

"_What's this all about Yug?_"

He asked poking their interlocked hands. Yugi dropped it quickly blushing brightly as well as she, Jou just laughed at the 2 dragging them to sit down. Ielan next to the boy she didn't know Yugi by Anzu.

"_Kaiba-kun this is kairo Ielan. Kai this is Kaiba Seto._"

They waved to each other turning back to the group who was still deciding what to do. Ideas were thought of then rejected till Hiroto decided to go swimming. It was a liked idea, now to decide where to go.

"_How bout my house? You can meet my sis' she just got out of the hospital._"

Jou offered. Hiroto's eyes nearly lit up, but Jou hit him over the head for his thoughts. Then Kaiba suggested going to his house, he had a large pool plus a lot of other out door and indoor things to do. Everyone agreed and they were on their way.

"_Sorry you guys I don't have a bathing suit. And my stuffs way in the opposite direction._"

"_That's ok. I'm stopping at my house, I'll lend you one, then afterwards we can go visit Shizuka then go to kaiba's, since I know where he lives._"

Anzu offered happily. Ielan was happy and thanked her. They all walked but she tried to stay close to Yugi as they walked till Anzu grabbed pulling her into a large house.

"_Hey Anzu did I leave my suit here last week?_"

Ielan looked back at Yugi then over to Anzu who was thinking before she nodded unsurely. She watched the 2 walk inside following behind sadly. '**_I bet they're a couple. Not surprised they're cute together._**' She shook the thoughts from her head as Anzu continued to pull her towards her room with Yugi following behind. Anzu threw Yugi his shorts slamming the door in his face. An evil look slowly started to form on her face as she dragged Ielan towards her closet. She sat Ielan down as she scavenged through her closet tossing the occasional garment out. 

"_Perfect_!"

She said as she set some clothes on a desk tossing her a 2-piece bathing suit.

"_Go down to the bathroom and put this on then come back._"

She said as she walked Ielan into the hall pointing to the bathroom downstairs. She gave Anzu a look, then the small amount of fabric in her hands. She went downstairs leaving Anzu with a large smirk on her lips.

"_This'll be good. Time to play matchmaker._"

She whispered to herself. 

Ielan went downstairs trying to find the bathroom but found herself in the living room where Yugi was lying with his eyes shut. '**_He's so damn cute._**' She thought to herself shaking that thought from her head as she turned to look for the bathroom, but Yugi opened his eyes noticing her.

"_You lost?_"

He asked jokingly with a smile. She turned with a blush and nodded. He saw what was in her hands and laughed.

"_Bathroom's right there._"

He said as he pointed to hall. She gave him a smile and hurried practically running inside. She looked at the thing her new friend gave her she held up the 2 parts separately looking them over.

She put it on looking in the mirror. 

"_What might I ask is she thinking._"

She asked herself out loud. It was dark maroon almost black bikini bottoms that were hip-hugger, and a handkerchief style top with thin straps over the shoulder. She looked at the wall, which was facing Yugi sighing, as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"_I'm not allowed to like this guy. He may be cute but I must resist._"

She scolded herself loudly letting out another irritated sigh.

"_He's taken, you're taken what good would this possibly do even though you haven't seen your boyfriend the only friend you've ever had in over 9 years._"

She said to herself as she started to cry a little. She stopped abruptly when she heard a bang on the door.

"_Ielan! Are you alright. Ielan?_"

Yugi was yelling from the other side as he beat on the door. She quickly put on her large T-shirt opening the door to be face to face with Yugi. He gave her a worried and concerned look as she stepped closer to him. Her teal eyes accidentally locked with his dark maroon ones. She nodded dumbly as a few more tears fell. She rushed to wipe them away as she spoke.

"_Gomen Moto-san. I was just remembering something._"

Yugi surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her close to him. She just stood there not moving. 

"_Ielan, I know you've never had any friends besides that one person from when you were little. But know that myself, Anzu and everyone else will always be here for you._"

Her tears resurfaced as she hugged Yugi back, allowing herself to just enjoy the feeling as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath but heard Anzu yelling for her. She apologized to Yugi running down the hall and up the stairs into the room to see Anzu staring at her annoyed till he noticed the look that she had, and the tears. She softened taking her clothes from the girl. Ielan looked at her just noticing that she had changed she was wearing a short black skirt that you wear over a bathing suit, and a zip T-shirt with a hood. Ielan gave her thumbs up and Anzu struck a pose. She had to laugh at the girl as she tossed clothes at her. She took off her shirt changing deciding now to ask.

"_Mazaki-san how long have the 2 of you been together._"

She gave her a strange look, which she didn't see because she was stuck with her shirt over her head. Anzu laughed as she asked what she was talking about.

"_You, and Moto-san?_"

Laughter could be heard reverberating through the whole house, Anzu fell to the floor laughing. Ielan was confused now.

"_Kairo-san Yugi and I are close friends, we've never dated, never planned on dating, never want to date, I have my eye on 2 other guys._"

She said with a wink. Ielan looked down at herself for the first time. Blushing bright she had a light pink skirt that was very short and slanted to fall off her hip, and a gray mesh belly shirt. She jumped at what she was wearing.

"_Um… Mazaki -san why might I ask are you dressing me up?_"

She asked a little nervous of the answer. That evil smile just returned. 

"_You'll see. Jou and I have a plan. We want to hook you up with someone, we think you like and we know he's getting to like you._"

She laughed evilly. Ielan knew what 2 people it could be and her eyes dived for the floor, and Anzu's grin brightened.

"_Mazaki-san... I'm going to be honest. There's something about Moto-san, he seems sweet, and he genuinely cares, it does hurt that he's sexy… But I have a boyfriend, kind of._"

She finished embarrassed and sad. She looked up at the girl she was talking to who had a confused expression.

"_Well my friend from when I was younger we were together for over 3 years. But he had to move back to America. He was able to write to my hospital and we wrote all the time. He came back for a week when I was 15 and we were together. He was the first person I ever loved. He's the only person I ever even cared about. But yet no one else ever has. But… but now I have small feelings for Moto Yugi._"

Anzu gave the girl a smile understanding the situation more. She hugged her still giving her a smirk. She grabbed 2 large towels dragging Ielan outside with Yugi behind. They all walked quietly till the came to a beige house. They walked up to the door and Ielan was a little confused standing by the gate. Someone answered and Yugi grabbed Ielan introducing her to the slightly younger girl.

"_Ielan this is Jou's sister Katsuya Shizuka_."

She waved as Shizuka walked out of the house. The 4 of them continued towards Kaiba's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this just seems kind of random but as it goes on it comes together. She's becoming friends with everyone.

Alright I can take it, let me have it…


	2. The Pool Party Pt1

Ielan had fun with the gang now it's onto a pool party at Kaiba's, where the fun and mischievous antics begin. This isn't a crossover I just wanted to add some more friends. So I added Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, Meimi, Asuka .Jr and 2 originals Yue, and Akio Ekuno. 

****

A forgotten Princess

'The Pool Party Pt.1'

By: Mirai

__

Last time

Anzu gave the girl a smile understanding the situation more. She hugged her still giving her a smirk. She grabbed 2 large towels dragging Ielan outside with Yugi behind. They all walked quietly till the came to a beige house. They walked up to the door and Ielan was a little confused standing by the gate. Someone answered and Yugi grabbed Ielan introducing her to the slightly younger girl.

"_Ielan this is Jou's sister Katsuya Shizuka_."

She waved as Shizuka walked out of the house. The 4 of them continued towards Kaiba's house. 

*~~~~~~~~~Now to the Story~~~~~~~~~~*

"_Where are you from?_"

Shizuka asked Ielan.

"_I was born in Egypt, and lived there all of my life till a few months ago and came here._"

They walked silently the rest of the way and were soon in front of kaiba's large home.

"_This is a home… I thought it was a fancy warehouse._"

Everyone laughed at what she said as Anzu rung the doorbell. A tall older man opened the door showing them the way outside where the other were. They found Kaiba and his younger brother as well as Hiroto, Jou, and some others. Anzu grabbed Shizuka and Ielan bringing them to a group of chair under the hot sun, taking off their clothes so they were just in their bathing suits. Ielan was reluctant but Anzu made her. Jou, Hiroto, and Yugi's jaw just about dropped when they saw her but she sat down quickly on a bench closing her eyes. Anzu was mumbling quietly to Shizuka then she got up and talked to Kaiba, and Jou. Ielan knew she was up to something but ignored it when she came and sat back with her and Shizuka. A few minutes later Ielan felt a faint shadow over her but she again chose to ignore it, because not a minute later she felt herself being picked up and heard Anzu and Shizuka scream. She opened her eyes to see Yugi above her. She looked down to see the blue water of the pool beneath her. She looked back to Yugi grabbing onto his neck. 

"_1… 2… 3…_"

The 3 boys counted then threw the girls into the pool. Jou had Anzu, Hiroto, had Shizuka. They surfaced looking really angry, Kaiba was laughing hysterically as well the others that were outside. The guys had leaned down to give them a smirk as they swam towards them chattering. Ielan grabbed Yugi's hands pulling him in with her. Everyone laughed even harder at that. They both popped to the surface gasping a little joining in the laughter. They all got out of the pool sitting in some chairs soaking in the hot sun. She yawned and happened to glance at Yugi who was staring at her, well more her side. She saw what he was staring at and moved her arm to cover her waist.

"_Was that a scar?_"

She nodded looking away seeing Anzu laughing with kaiba and Jou. She smiled at them looking inside the house when a bunch of people headed in.

"_Hey Moto-san, you want to look around inside with me?_"

She asked blushing with a hopeful smile. He smirked at her shaking his head. Her smile quickly dropped as she rose to her feet going towards the house. She felt some grab onto her wrist.

"_I will, but I'm not going unless you start calling me Yugi, and your other friends by their first name._"

She gave him a small smile nodding a little.

"_Ok Yugi-san, but I'm not calling the others any different till they tell me too._"

He sighed exasperated but continued walking into the house with her wrist still in his hand. She didn't say anything and he didn't let go. Neither did she see the smirks that were growing on all her friend's faces, even kaiba. They entered the mansion, Ielan was in wonder at all the stuff that was inside. She found one of those dance competition games, air hockey, and even 3 large dueling arenas. Someone tackled her and grabbed her dragging her behind them till they stopped in front of an empty arena. She was impressed by the size, and looked at who had dragged her away from Yugi.

"_Katsuya-san…_"

He gave her a smile and laughed.

"_Call me Jou. Yea I want a rematch for yesterday._"

She smirked and nodded.

"_Fine then, but I have to get my cards._"

She said as she ran in the opposite direction heading back outside. She ran past Yugi giving him a small smile as she continued outside.

"_Hey Yug, What's up?_"

Jou asked nudging his shoulder. He gave him a strange look, which didn't faze Jou one bit. He kept his suspicious smirk on his face.

"_What?!_"

"_Hehehe… You like her? You can deny it but I can see that you like her. I don't blame you the girl is hot._"

He emphasized with a laugh. Yugi blushed giving him a glare.

"_She is cute, but she's really nice, sweet and lonely. I'm just glad we can be her friends._"

He looked up at Jou who was giving him a weird smile, Yugi knew he was trying not to laugh out loud. He looked at him curiously as he pointed behind him sheepishly. He whipped around seeing a bright red Ielan behind him. She didn't say anything just walked up to Jou glaring at him as she pulled him towards the arena. He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into loud fits of laughter. She let go of him dropping him on his head going to her side of the field. Once he stopped seeing stars Jou went to his.

"_You go first._"

He said trying to stifle the laugh. She continued to glare as she made her first move. (**Sorry I don't know duel monsters well enough to give you an actual game**) Turn for turn Yugi watched the duel becoming more and more impressed with Ielan. After 4 turns Jou was destroyed again. Ielan gathered her cards putting them back in her box getting ready to step out when Yugi yelled up to her.

"_Ielan, you want to duel me?_"

She stared at him looking a little surprised. She looked away nodding.

"_I guess, I'm no match for you though._"

He gave her a smile shrugging as he went into Jou's spot. He pulled his deck out of his pocket shuffling it before he played his first card. This duel seemed to take longer but the out come was the same, but much closer. Ielan won with only 150 lifepoints remaining. Yugi and Jou both gave her a stunned look.

"_Beginners luck._"

"_But you've been playing since you were 6?_"

"_True._"

She mumbled standing still like she was in thought. She shuffled her cards knowing he'd want to go again.

"_How about another game. That was really fun._"

Yugi said with a smirk. Ielan played her first card then it was Yugi's turn. She started off with a slight lead, but Yami wanted his chance at her. Suddenly Yugi changed and Jou smirked as he noticed this. It was Ielan's turn as she glanced over at Yugi. Her eyes got large as she stared at the person standing where Yugi was.

"_I refuse._"

Both boys gave her a strange look, she continued to stare at Yami. 

"_I don't know who you are but it's really not fair to come in the middle of Yugi and mine's duel. If you want to duel me, I will when we're done._" 

Yami retreated back into the millenium puzzle respecting the girls wish. Yugi looked at her confused. '**_No one's ever noticed my change without me saying something._**' he thought to himself as he waited for her to take her turn. They finished their duel with a draw. Yugi just continued to stare at her and she stared back nervously.

"_So does that other guy want to duel me too?_"

Yugi shook his head as he gathered his cards.

"_Some other time._"

He said with a smile. She continued to look at him for a minute then gathered her cards as well putting them back into the carved box as she walked over towards Jou, and Yugi left. She gave him a worried look, then looked up to Jou.

"_Is he mad at me because I won once?_"

Jou looked as Yugi left, then down at the girl next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked away form the arena.

"_Yug could never be mad at you. I think you just surprised him. No one's ever noticed his alter ego without Yugi telling them about it first. But you did._"

She gave him a very curious look, which changed to trying to hold in the giggles.

"_How could you not notice Yugi changing into a much taller guy?_"

"_He-heh… To be honest I'm not really sure but we didn't till Yug told us. Maybe he'll talk to you about it too._"

She looked away following Jou as they walked out into the bright sunny, backyard. She had a sad look in her eyes and Jou actually noticed he led her to the side of the pool sitting next to her on the edge. 

"_Hey Kairo-san, don't feel sad. Yugi likes ya. He just needs some time to himself._"

She stared down at the water feeling like she might have done something wrong. Tears started to form blurring her vision.

"_I'm sorry Jou-san… It's just. You guys are really sweet to be friends with me, I just hope I didn't do something to make Yugi angry. I've lost contact with the only friend I've ever had so I came here in hopes that maybe I'd find him. Then I met you guys._"

She mumbled wiping away the small tears that have started to fall. Jou noticed and was touched by what she had said to him. He hugged her tightly with his arm, calling over Anzu, and Hiroto. They swam over as well as Shizuka looking at Ielan worriedly. Jou jumped in the pool bringing her with him. She let out an eeping noise as she fell into the warmed water. Yugi had just come out of the house still in thought. A tiny light bulb flashed over Jou's head, as he got out of the pool.

"_Hey everybody who wants to play double pool ball?_"

Yugi was just walking by when Jou decided to grab him and throw him into the pool. He went in with a yell and a big splash. 

"_Everyone who wants in, in the pool!_"

"_How about we chose a captain and they chose their partner and one person and that person picks their own partner and one more person?_" 

Mokuba suggested, he got unclear votes for his idea.

"_But that would take way too long._"

Anzu argued. They thought for another minute.

"_Why not do the captain idea, but just choose your partner and 2 others and they can still pick their own partners. That way it doesn't take as long and the teams are still somewhat individualized._"

Ielan suggested. Everyone thought for a minute and nodded.

"_Ielan, you and Yugi should be the first captains._"

Jou yelled, everyone seemed to agree so they got out to the pool looking over every body.

"_Should we still take turns though? I want Jou for my partner_"

He hopped out of the pool putting his arm around her shoulders like he always does giving a 'V' sign. Yugi glanced over at them looking back at the pool.

"_I'll chose… is your name Higurashi?_"

A black haired girl nodded climbing out of the pool to stand by Yugi, and it was back to Ielan.

"_I chose Mazaki-san and Katsuya-chan._"

Yugi looked over who was remaining picking 2 people.

"_I'll take Mokuba and Miho-san._"

It was Anzu's turn.

"_Kaiba-kun._"

Was all she said giving Ielan a smirk and a wink, it took her a minute but she figured out what it meant smiling back. Then it was over to Mokuba who chose Sakura, then Shizuka chose Hiroto, and Miho was stuck with a white haired boy named Inu. They all jumped in the pool the girls clumsily getting onto their partner's shoulders.

"_Hope I'm not too heavy._"

Ielan laughed nervously Jou laughed getting ready to play. The game started with the tossing of a giant beach ball. When the guys moved the girls on their shoulders kept falling off. It was actually quite funny Ielan and Anzu went for the ball at the same time and both fell into the water. 

Eventually Yugi's team won and it was on to round 2. Team captains kaiba and Jou. Kaiba went first, picking Miho, then Jou chose Anzu. It was back to kaiba choosing Shizuka and Kagome. Jou chose Ielan and Hiroto. Shizuka chose, Sakura, then Ielan chose the boy with the white hair, Kagome chose Mokuba and Hiroto was stuck with Yugi. The game was funny Yugi did not want to be with Hiroto but he had to. First of all he had a hell of a time sitting on his shoulders. And he kept looking over at Ielan, who was talking to her partner, so he got hit on the head 4 times with the ball. 

But despite his efforts they lost horribly. Kaiba and everyone were laughing the whole time at Yugi. Kaiba's team was declared the winner, onto round 3. Team captains Ielan and Anzu. Ielan chose first this time picking Yugi with a bright blush. Then Anzu chose Jou. Back Ielan she picked Inu and kaiba. Then Anzu took Shizuka and Hiroto. Now it was Inu's turn.

"_Damn finally… I'm with Kagome._"

He yelled happily and Kagome jumped out of the pool jumping on him happily. Then Shizuka chose Mokuba, then it was kaiba chose Sakura, and finally poor Hiroto was stuck with Miho. They all got into the pool Ielan had her arm around Yugi's neck as she yelled.

"_Finally we're gonna whip your butt._"

She yelled with a smile as she climbed to Yugi's shoulders nervously. Everyone could see both of them were bright red and kaiba and Sakura decided to give them a hard time pushing them over into the pool. Ielan came up first splashing a wave of water at the pair. Everyone laughed and once they were finished they started the game. Yugi and Ielan were great she didn't fall off once and she kept on spiking the ball at the other team, Inu was good too, he put Kagome in the perfect spot to make a hit every time, Sakura hit it every time. Kagome and Ielan had a little run in though they were both going for the ball but when Inu and Yugi stopped they flew forward on top of each other as they hit the water. When the game was over Ielan's team was the winner. All the guys looked at each other and as if calculated through the girls in the water at the same time having a big laugh. The girls didn't look so thrilled but let it slide laughing along. The sun was still high in the sky as they swam happily chatting and what not. Ielan was by herself when a boy popped out of the water in front nearly killing her. She gave him an evil look as she held onto her chest he just smirked back.

"_You play volleyball well, you want to try a one on one game sometime?_"

She smirked thinking it over giving him a shrug.

"_Sure white haired guy._"

"_The names Inuyasha Aku.But you seem cool so you can call me Inuyasha._"

He said as he swam away. She swam up to Yugi jumping on him from behind dunking him under. He came up face to face with Ielan who had a small smile on as she swam away. He looked at her curiously as she swam away; there was something on her forehead. She found herself at the end of the pool and got out grabbing a towel wrapping it around her and grabbing her box as she went inside. She was walking around quietly by herself and decided to sit down and relax in the warmth of the room watching the people having fun. 

"_Hello._"

A sweet voice spoke as it sat down next to Ielan. She turned to see a girl with black hair sitting next to her she waved uneasily as another girl came from behind.

"_Hey you're Anzu-chan's friend are not you? I'm Higurashi Kagome, and this is Kinomoto Sakura. We wanted to know if you want to watch kaiba duel, with us?_"

She looked at them nodding slightly.

"_Sure let me get my skirt from outside_."

She said they gave her a smile and they all went outside. She went to her chair putting on her skirt as she noticed Yugi walking by her still looking deep in thought. '**_He's still avoiding me, huh?_**' she said to herself as turned towards her new acquaintances with a smile.

"_You can go on ahead of you want I need to talk to someone._"

She told them running to Yugi. She walked in step next to him till he finally noticed her. She looked down at the ground not able to meet his eyes.

"_Are you angry for something I did?_"

She asked nervously. He looked at her in surprise. Shaking his head in answer.

"_No._"

Was all he said she let out a large sigh for some reason believing him even though she still wasn't happy.

"_Fine! If you're not angry why haven't you spoken to me or even looked at me since our duel. It was just luck… That I beat you._"

She said feeling hurt again, she started to leave him but he grabbed her wrist giving her a bright smile. 

"_I'm sorry. It just unnerved me." _

"Are you that unused to losing?"

She asked curiously, he shook his head speaking again. 

__

"Not that, you knew nothing about my puzzle but you noticed when I changed. It was just strange, I'm sorry."

She smiled looking at him.

"_You want to watch kaiba duel with me?_"

She asked hopeful that he'd say yes. He nodded and she practically jumped for joy. She gave him a quick hug thanking him for not being angry with her. He blushed and they headed for the arena meeting up with Kagome and Sakura. Kaiba was dueling some boy who was about to lose.

"_He's very good Yugi-san. But not as good as you._"

He blushed and shrugged. The battle ended a minute later and kaiba joined Yugi and Ielan going back outside. Anzu ran up to them pulling kaiba aside to talk to him. Kaiba went over to the pool to tell everyone it was time to go inside. There was some moaning and groaning but they did as he said grabbing their stuff. It was getting dark by the time Ielan realized it was going on 8.30. She grabbed her own shirt putting it on grabbing Anzu's as well. She ran to her friends.

"_I'm sorry you guys I've got to go. They're leaving at 10._"

She said as she gave kaiba, Shizuka, Anzu, Hiroto, Jou, and Yugi a hug. She started to leave turning again.

"_Heh... heh, sorry but could one of you tell me how to get back to The Howard Hotel from here?_"

She asked rubbing the back of her head, tears sparkling in her eyes. Yugi volunteered running up to her. 

"_You coming back?_"

He waved as he pushed Ielan out the door. They walked down the darkening road in silence. She felt so uncertain and confused.

"_Yugi, I know you already know. But no matter where I go, I hope you'll still be my friend._"

She asked in a hopeful tone. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes with a smile. She blushed looking down again.

"_Ielan, I spoke with your grandfather, I know he won't allow you to go back with them. So I wanted you to stay with me and my grandpa._"

He asked nervously. She just looked at him not sure if he was for real. She poked his forehead and laughed when he rubbed it. She stopped still and so did he seeing their hands were connected. He looked at her; her tears, which she had been trying to hide, were now falling freely. She froze for a minute as he walked in front of her wiping away her tears. She had an urge to kiss him but she refused to act on that impulse. '**_I can't! I still have Ryo even though I don't know if I'll ever find him. I have to wait._**' She said in her mind as she turned continuing to walk away. But he still had her hand so she didn't get far before he was right next to her. He still held her hand as they made their way to her hotel. They made it there just before 10 and found her grandfather and Rebecca putting their stuff in a car. Ielan dropped Yugi's hand running to them. Her grandfather gave her a smile as she approached Rebecca she turned her back. Ielan's slightly happy look changed when she saw this. Yugi came up behind.

"_Well Yugi, what a surprise._"

He smiled as Ielan stepped forward.

"_I'll just grab my things and I'll be out of your hair._"

She said with a downcast look as she stared at the pavement. She slowly went up to the room to gather her bag. Yugi looked at the 2 people a feeling of dislike welling in him as Arthur approached him.

"_Yugi, I don't want you to think I don't care for kairo-san. She's a very sweet girl, and I can see how much she cares for Rebecca and I. But I can't stand to look at her, it's my fault she's not apart of our family. When my daughter was 16 she had already graduated high school and had went to study in Egypt. She met a young nobleman about her age and fell in love. She told me and hoped I would be happy but I wasn't she was too young to be serious and merry this boy. So when she got pregnant she didn't tell me not coming home till it was all over and she had abandoned. I may have not wanted that young man but I would have loved Ielan if I had known. It wasn't till a month before my daughter died that she told me her secret, about Ielan._"

Yugi looked at the man in front of him not as angry with him. He gave him a smile as the man sighed heavily.

"_Yugi will you do me a favor, take care of her, and be her friend. Even if she does find this young man she's been searching for stay with her._"

He blushed as he nodded. He looked past Arthur to see Ielan standing in the stairway staring at them with tears in her eyes. He gave her a supporting smile and she blushed as she slowly walked towards Rebecca who was giving her death glares. She held something in her hands gingerly as she approached.

"_Rebecca… I know you despise me. And I don't blame you, I would too if I was a little girl in your position. But I wanted you to have this._"

She handed her a box about the size of her own, it had beautiful carvings on it and had Rebecca's name written above the top in hieroglyphs. Rebecca looked surprised for a minute before returning the evil scowl to her lips dropping the box to the ground walking past her grandfather and Yugi. But Yugi grabbed her arm stopping her from going further. He yelled at her as Ielan bent over to pick up the box and the smaller pieces that broke off. She held it to her chest for a moment as tears fell. She moved over to the trash when her grandfather stood in front of her, she looked up at him through teary eyes. 

"_Ielan, you made that for Rebecca didn't you?_"

She remained silent quietly crying the tears that wouldn't stop. He put his hands on her shoulders hugging the young girl to him. She cried a little more dropping the box as she held onto her grandfather crying quietly.

"_I know you made that beautiful box for her. You're a good person kairo-san, she'll see that one day. I knew already. You have your mother's sweetness and intelligence in everything you do._"

Rebecca started yelling again but Kairo didn't hear it because Yugi blocked her mouth. Plus she was crying a little more at the talk of the mother she never knew. Her grandfather let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled a little and grabbed her bag, which at some point got on the ground. She looked at her grandfather once more and turned to walk towards Yugi putting her hand on his shoulder.

"_Come on._"

She said to him as she kept walking. He let go of Rebecca catching up to her putting his arm around her shoulders. They walked around not really anywhere in particular, till Yugi spoke.

"_You want to go back to Kaiba's? I know Anzu will be happy your there, so will everyone else._"

He asked quietly. She let out a choppy breath as she wiped the tears away from her eyes giving him a small nod. They made their way to Kaiba's what and only 20 minutes later they were once again in front of Kaiba's door. A butler let them in and Yugi walked in first looking sad and Anzu, Jou and Kaiba came up to him supportively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me how to make this story better, or if anyone likes let me know that too.


	3. The Perils of Truth or Dare

Yugi returns with Ielan to Kaiba's to finish the party and a rather interesting game of truth or dare begins. Who will do what, what embarrassing things will friends make friends do?

****

A forgotten Princess

'The perils of truth or dare'

By: Mirai

"_I know ya liked her Yug but there are other sharks in the ocean_."

Jou tried to comfort, Ielan was dumbfounded by what he just said. But concentrated on the shark thing quietly giggling. 

"_That's fish in the sea idiot._"

Kaiba corrected. Ielan's sad look returned as she thought of leaving them. She took a deep breath as she stepped out from behind Yugi facing everyone with sad eyes. Anzu practically threw Yugi to the ground running to her, to give her a hug.

"_Does this mean you're staying?_"

She asked happily; Ielan looked at her nervously shrugging unsure what exactly to say. 

"_Ielan'll be staying with grandpa and I._"

Everyone was looking back at Ielan including Ielan who walked up to him staring at him for a moment quietly. He gave her an embarrassed smile, and she surprised herself by wrapping her arms around him tightly giving him a tight hug as a few tears fell, he hugged her back and she whispered thanks into his ear. She pulled away bright red when Anzu asked why she was staying with him.

"_I don't have a home… I was just staying with my grandfather and Rebecca while they were in town, I would have left tonight_"

She explained. She heard her voice being yelled as Hiroto ran at her hugging her and Shizuka coming from behind.

"_Moto-kun, Kairo-san, you guys want to stay the night? They are plus Sakura, and Inuyasha. They talked me into having a stupid game of truth or dare._"

They both nodded heading into the other room adding to the circle of people that were already in the middle of the large room. 

__

First off we should go around once and say our names, not everyone know each other."

"_Moto Yugi, Mazaki Anzu, Higurashi Kagome, Aku Inuyasha, Katsuya Shizuka, Honda Hiroto, Haneoka Meimi, Asuka Jr., Katsuya Jou, Kairo Ielan, you all know me, Kinomoto Sakura, Kaiba Mokuba, Ekuno Yue, Ekuno Akio, Tsuya Miho._"

They all introduced. The first one to spin was Yugi, he spun the bottle and it landed on Hiroto. He took a big gulp but chose dare.

"_Aw… we have a brave one… Hiroto tomorrow morning I want you to run around the center of town for 3 minutes screaming I am a pretty lady. In your underwear._"

Hiroto glared but accepted, spinning the bottle, which landed on Jou, he gave Hiroto a suspicious look choosing truth.

"_Jou who do you think is the hottest girl in this room._"

He flushed looking around the circle nervously. But he picked his head up answering with his cocky tone.

"_Well it's a tie between Anzu and Kai_."

Anzu blushed but Ielan didn't seem to notice, she was staring off into space. Jou spun and it landed on Inuyasha. He laughed as Inu chose truth.

"_How far have you and your pretty little Kagome gone?_"

He asked with a smirk, both of them turning bright red he yelled "_pass_" spinning the bottle glaring at Jou the whole time. It landed on a girl with light blue eyes and clear hair. She gave him sweet a smile but it didn't faze him.

"_The name's Ekuno right_?"

He asked and she nodded happily choosing dare. He thought for a minute.

"_Run around the first 2 floors of the mansion in your underwear._"

He said nonchalantly. She had a shocked look on her face but she accepted stepping into the taking off her clothes and she began to run. As she ran along the group could her various screams and everyone began to laugh till she finally returned. She put on her clothes blushing wildly as she went to the middle of the circle spinning the bottle watching as it landed on Asuka. He looked at her strangely mumbling the word "_dare_" a big grin came over her face.  
"_Kaiba-kun, do you have a way to get onto your roof?_"

He nodded and she continued her sweet grin.

"_I've read about you in the paper. I want you to go to the rooftop and yell as loud as you can… "I am the KING of the world. I'm in love with the thief Saint Tail, that's why I keep letting her get away._" 

Both Meimi and Asuka blushed brightly but he nodded. Mokuba got up from his seat to show Asuka to the roof and 10 minutes later everyone heard his voice yelling. They started laughing and continued laughing till he got there. It didn't seem to faze him, he went and spun the bottle, and it landed on Akio. He grunted mumbling truth; Asuka had to think for a minute not really caring either way.

"_How old where you really when you got married?_"

He asked Akio looked uncomfortable for a minute but told him "_16_" a few people gave him surprised looks but he just went to spin the bottle. It was Kaiba's turn choosing truth.

"_When we were 13 we were on a field trip-_"

Kaiba gulped before he even finished.

"_You and Tsuya-san disappeared, and when you came back you were both blushing and rumpled. What happened?_"

He asked with a smirk. Kaiba shifted uncomfortable and Tsuya was bright red. He chose to pass and spun the bottle landing once again on Jou. He chose, dare this time and shot Kaiba a glare.

"_You have a choice either kiss Ekuno-chan, Kairo-san, or Higurashi-san._"

Jou gave him a death glare, talking to himself. '**_Great choice 2 taken girls and my best friend's crush._**' He looked up to Yugi with an apologetic look as he bent over giving Ielan a quick kiss on the lips. She hadn't been paying one bit of attention so when he kissed she jumped. She gave him a deadly look and he just pointed to Kaiba who had a smirk. She made an annoyed noise as Jou spun again it landed on Miho. She chose, dare regretting it when a smirk that came onto Jou's face. It was no secret that all of Hiroto's friends hated her.

"_You do mourning announcements during school. On the first day after you welcome everyone back I want you to sing a love confession to the person you have a crush on._"

He said with an evil look, she looked down but nodded. She crawled to the middle spinning the bottle watching it land on Mokuba. She smiled and he chose, dare.

"_I dare you to let Katsuya Shizuka, Higurashi, and the girls give you a makeover however they like, and stay that way for an hour, and not in your room._" 

She laughed, Mokuba agreed unhappily. His turn to spin and he got Sakura. She giggled nervously picking truth.

"_Who's the non-famous, non-family person you like most in the whole world._"

She thought for a minute blushing lightly.

"_Well there are 2 people I guess. Syaoran and you._"

She smiled as she went to spin. Mokuba was silent and bright red as Yue nudged him playfully. The bottle landed on Anzu, who chose truth.

"_What was one of the most embarrassing things that's happened to you._"

"_The day I met Jou. Hiroto decided to bring his new friend over to meet me, and when they came up to my room to meet me. I was getting dressed. Nuff' said!_"

She told them and nearly everyone was one the floor laughing except her and Jou who were blushing bright. She cleared her throat loudly spinning the bottle. It landed on Ielan who chose truth to be on the safe side considering it was Anzu. 

"_A 2-parter, are you still a virgin, and if not how old?_"

She blushed brightly giving her new soon to be deceased friend a cold glare, Anzu actually shivered and all eyes were on her and she didn't like it. She mumbled but answered.

"_15_"

Was all she said Anzu was only slightly surprised but both the answer and the fact that she did stunned everyone else. She crawled to the bottle uncomfortable. It landed on Anzu whom gave the evilest look as she chose; dare. Ielan gave a sincerely creepy look as she chose what to do.

"_Anzu you have to kiss one of the guys that you like most in this room._"

A look of cold fear appeared on her face as she shot Ielan an evil look, as she looked back between Jou and Kaiba choosing to pass. She spun the bottle it landing on Kagome who picked dare. Anzu thought for a minute not really knowing her too well.

"_Go in the closet with Aku-san and swap clothes with him. It'll be timed for 2 minutes, so I'd hurry._"

She shrugged getting a strange look from Kagome as she grabbed her boyfriend running into the closet. Anzu waited 2 minutes pulling the door open to find Inuyasha with her underwear on and her skirt around his knees and she had on his underwear and his T-shirt. Her shirt and his pants lost to the floor as they were kissing with their arms wrapped around each other. Anzu cleared her throat telling them they had to stay like that till morning. They both gasped and came out slowly embarrassed. Inuyasha and Anzu sat down as Kagome walked to the middle spinning the bottle running to sit next to Inu. The bottle pointed to Shizuka who decided on truth.

"_If you could go out with any guy in here who would you choose._"

"_Honda-san._"

She answered without hesitation going to spin the bottle. She ignored the threats of death her brother was giving Hiroto as she waited for it to land. It finally pointed to her brother who stopped mid yell, he grumbled dare.

"_Before the first week of school ends, in front of at least Yugi, Ielan and myself you have to admit your feelings to the girl I know you're in love with._"

He turned 5 different shades of red but agreed. He went and spun the bottle still in a bit of a daze as it went to Yugi who said "_truth_".

"_Don't worry Yug, I'll be nice at first. Is their one girl in this room that you like more than a friend?_"

He just nodded going to spin the bottle it landed on Kaiba who chose dare this time.

"_I dare you to join Hiroto tomorrow on his run through town in his boxers._"

He gave Yugi a strange look and nodded spinning once again. It landed on Jou yet again who gave an annoyed sigh choosing truth. 

"_Give us your completely honest opinion of Kairo-san, Anzu-san, Moto, and myself._"

He let out a sigh beginning.

"_You're a pain in the ass, but you can be a cool guy when you're not annoyingly arrogant. Yug's great, he's nice funny, the best duelist I've ever seen, a little too shy though. Anzu's fun, can be a pain sometimes but she's always there to cheer us on, and help us when she's needed. God only knows how many more times I would have lost without her. Kai's great we've only known her a few days but she's already one of the gang. You gotta luv the girl, she's also one of the best gamers I've seen, almost as good as Yug, someone ya want to look after._"

He said with a smile at his friends. He spun and it landed on Ielan who was in thought once again. She mumbled dare not totally paying attention till Jou smirked.

"_Kai you have to kiss the guy you like square on the lips._"

She turned to hit Jou upside the head as she rose to her feet.

"_Yea, now that he probably thinks I'm some kind of slut._"

She said glaring at Anzu for a moment as she slowly walked to her left hitting Jou once more as she was approaching Anzu. She took a deep breath giving Anzu a wink as she kneeled between her and Yugi. Everyone was looking at her in shock as she moved towards Anzu who remained in place smiling at her. She stopped momentarily leaning to the side grabbing Yugi's collar and kissing him. He was stunned for a moment till he kissed her back. She loved the feeling and didn't want to let go but she had to slowly pulling away with a bright red face, as did Yugi. She went to the middle spinning the bottle taking her seat afterwards. She ignored the looks the others were giving her she just stared at the bottle seeing who it landed on. It was Sakura's turn and the game continued for a half an hour with questions like of you could kiss anyone in the world who would it be and meaningless questions like that. It was Yugi once again and it landed Ielan who chose truth.

_"Where did you get that scar on your waist and stomach?_"

She gave him a weird look but answered. The others gave her a weird look because they didn't notice it.

"_When I was 8 my boyfriend accidentally fell into a small pond that formed next to the Nile. There was an alligator that was in there too but we didn't know it till it came for him. I pushed him out of the way getting grabbed instead, nearly being ripped open. But he did something and the alligator let go but not before it knocked him backwards giving him a scar going down his back from a sharp boulder he landed on._"

She explained sadness coming over her suddenly, Jou rubbed her back and she smiled shaking it off. It went on a few more people till Hiroto landed on Yugi again who chose, truth.

"_Yug, earlier you said you liked a girl in this room. Tell us who it is._"

He said with a smirk. Yugi shook his head choosing to pass. After that Kaiba decided to call it a night, well actually a morning it was going on 2. 

"_Everyone who was left would be sleeping in this room or that one over there._"

Kaiba yelled pointing to a door. They all settled down and were soon asleep except Ielan who went out to where the pool was sitting on one of the patio chairs. She was deep in thought, so deep that she fell asleep. Yugi woke up at about 6.30 in the morning and went outside for some fresh air when he heard mumbling. He looked surprised to see Ielan lying in a lawn chair whimpering and calling for someone named "_Ryo_". A momentarily depressed look came to his face till she spoke again. "_NO wait Yugi…_" she called out tears forming in her closed eyes. He carefully wiped away her tears and was going to go back inside to get her a blanket but she unconsciously reached for his hand holding it tightly saying Yugi's name again. He pulled a chair next to her letting her hold onto his hand.

A few hours Ielan woke up slowly opening her eyes surprised when she had something in her hand. She looked to see she had a hand in hers, she looked to see it was attached to a pair of deep purple eyes that were staring at her. She let go of his hand laughing nervously, while he just stared at her with a smile. 

"_Sorry Yugi… Yugi-kun._"

She corrected. He gave her a smile walking towards the house she followed behind slowly. She was playing one of the game systems when a small group of people came up to her asking her if she wanted to come watch Hiroto and Kaiba run around barely dressed. She declined seeing Inuyasha.

"_I think I might play some volleyball._"

She mumbled more staring at the TV than playing the game. They looked at her curiously but left. She went over to Inuyasha sitting on his half sleeping chest.

"_You said you wanted to try one on one volleyball. Well now's the time._"

She said pulling him up dragging out to Kaiba's volleyball net. She grabbed the ball spiking it on his head. He woke up and they began to play. They chatted and laughed as they hit the ball back and forth till someone called for Ielan. She turned slightly to see Yugi calling for her as he ran over. She blushed giving him a smile till she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked to see Inuyasha giving her an evil grin. She excused herself for a moment as she spiked the ball at him hitting his face hard. She laughed as she turned around walking back to Yugi.

"_Inuyasha no baka._"

She said as she ran to Yugi with her calm exterior returning. He looked around nervously but began to walk with her following next to him.

"_Are you angry?_"

She looked at him slightly shocked shaking her head. He looked away again still uneasy but managed to give her a smile.

"_You were a little restless when I found you this morning so I was going into get you a blanket and you grabbed, and you were saying my name._"

Her eyes grew in size and she just stared at him.

"_Did I say anything else? That you heard_?"

"_Yea, you called for "Ryo" is he your old boyfriend or your only friend?_"

"_Well he's both. The only person I've ever been or felt close to… until you._"

He blushed slightly but remained quiet allowing her to continue.

"_Yugi I know this doesn't matter to you. I've had a boyfriend since I was 8. I met him when I was 6. It was kind of funny I was going to steal form him but he saw me and offered to buy me something to eat. He was so sweet to me the first person ever. He refused to let me hate him and eventually we became friends. He's the one who taught me to duel. He had to leave to return to America but he'd visit as often as he could. When I was 8 he came back to try to find me and some guys tried to attack me because the caught me trying to steal form them. He did something and they passed out. Since that day we've been together. When he would leave he'd write my hospital and they'd get his letters to me… You're probably saying what the hell do I care. The reason I'm bugging you with this is I have only trusted, cared about our loved one person ever, him Ryo. But after I met you I started developing feelings. I know it's ridiculous because we've just met and you don't know me. Nor' like me as more than friends, but I can't help but like you. I'm so- I'm sorry._"

She told him the whole story, and all her feelings turning to run away from him feeling horrible. '**_I'm such a horrible person. I can't have both._**' She said as she ran out of Kaiba's large yard ignoring Jou and Shizuka as they walked past. She knew nothing of domino so she just ran aimlessly coming upon a park. She sat on the swing thinking the event over.

"_Why the hell did I tell him. Why did I tell him practically everything, why did I tell him I care for him so much. Good job at keeping your feelings to yourself._"

She felt someone with her but chose to ignore it. She stared at the ground in front of her.

"_If I keep this up the few people that like me are going to hate me._"

She whispered to herself looking down at the ground in hatred. 

"_We could never hate you._"

She let out a loud gasp when she heard a vaguely familiar voice call to her. She looked up seeing the guy that took Yugi's place when they were dueling. She gave him a suspicious look as he slowly approached her. She just stared at him not sure what to do.

"_What would you know._"

She asked giving him an arrogant look, before she looked away.

"_I know that I have a strange but not all too unwelcome feeling about you. And I know that my aibou likes you. It's of his own will, my feelings have nothing to do with his._"

He said almost like he was trying to make her forgive him. She looked at him for a moment but looked to the sky.

"_I get this strange feeling about both Yugi and my boyfriend. I don't know who I'd chose if I ever had to, but I know I never will. Ryo's gone, and Yugi doesn't have feelings for me._"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into a pair of soft maroon eyes. She was surprised when he was back to normal.

"_Ielan, we could never hate you. Anzu, Jou, Hiroto, even Kaiba, Higurashi, Aku, and Katsuya-chan like you a lot. Why would we hate you? You've had a hard life I understand that._"

He said rubbing her shoulder. 

"_And as for my feelings… I don't want to complicate you anymore than you are already. I just want to see you happy._"

He said flicking her chin. She looked at him a moment as if it was so familiar and important to her, as did Yami inside him. They both were frozen in place, but one of them had to move eventually. Yugi was the first one to do so offering his hand to help her up. She looked at him wearily but chose to take his hand standing up with a bright blush. He headed back for Kaiba's her hand still in his. They walked silently till Yugi spoke.

"_Ielan we start school the day after tomorrow what do you think you're going to do? You should attend with all of us. My grandfather can get you classes with us._"

She looked at him in thought giving him a shrug.

"_I've never been to school before._"

She said simply. Yugi gave her a surprised look but she shrugged it off as they finally were coming to Kaiba's mansion. Yugi let them in and they quickly found everyone outside in the pool once again. Ielan took of her clothes revealing her bathing suit when Jou called her into the pool. Yugi was short behind.

Everyone swam for hours till it was finally getting dark. Ielan was sitting in a beach chair alone when Kaiba sat next to her.

"_Hey Ielan, I'm having a big pool party with all my friends tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come? Everyone here's gonna come, plus some of my other friends._"

She looked at him nervously thinking for a minute before she gave him a nod. He smiled and sat and chat with her till Yugi came. She gave him a smile and he blushed as he spoke.

"_Hey, I want to get going, do you want to come. You haven't actually met grandpa yet._"

He told her. She shot up tossing her clothes on and grabbed her bag making sure her cards were inside. When she did she gave Kaiba a bow thanking him for allowing her to stay. He gave her a smirk telling her to call him Seto as she left. Her and Yugi walked in silence once again she was finally at their shop. He walked in finding his grandfather cleaning up happily till he noticed Yugi and his guest. He gave them a happy smile as Yugi closed the door behind him.

"_Grandpa I'd like you to meet Kairo Ielan, professor Hawking's oldest granddaughter._"

He introduced with a blush. She smiled uncomfortably as he continued to smile at her. 

"_Well it's great to have you here. Yugi told me a lot about you, and Arthur's mentioned you._"

"_She's a great duelist. She beat, and tied with me_."

His grandfather gave them a surprised look, but continued to smile. He looked at the bag she held then looked to Yugi. 

"_Is your stuff still at the hotel?_"

He asked, she gave him a frown telling him she had nothing else. Grandpa told Yugi to take her up to where'd she be staying and to get ready for bed. He did as he was asked showing Ielan to a room next to his. She set her bag on a chair that was in the room sitting on the bed staring at the blank walls. She had to just look at the whole room feeling a little uneasy about having an actual place to stay. She felt Yugi walking by as he was going to get ready for bed and she felt him as he walked back to go into his own room with out a word. She noticed a door that she assumed led to Yugi's room, opening it to see him standing in front of his mirror thinking. '**_He's so cute even more with his shirt off._**' She thought to herself turning bright red. She slowly walked up to him seeing if he'd notice, which he didn't till she wrapped her arms around his neck making him jump. He looked in the mirror seeing her sad face staring away from him. He just stood there slowly turning brighter red.

"_Yugi I wanted to thank-you. For being my friend and doing everything for me._"

She said turning her emotion filled eyes towards him. He brought his hands up rubbing her arms affectionately. She sighed as she lightly rubbed her head on his shoulder her mind not fully processing the fact that he was shirtless. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek leaving his room for hers. She looked around the vacant room carefully even though there wasn't much to it. She took her cards out setting them on a desk that was in her room, and taking a very tattered and worn out stuffed animal from her bag placing it on the desk. She noticed something in the front pocket that wasn't there before. She unzipped it finding a thick white envelope. It was blank so she nervously opened it pulling out a small piece of white paper reading it.

~Kairo Ielan,

Kairo I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for the way Rebecca and I have been treating you. I can't speak for Rebecca but I'm truly regretful. Someday I know I'll be more forgiving. You may try to contact me anytime you'd like. I can't face you to tell you why I've done the things I've done to you but if you ever have to know ask young Yugi. 

I'm not around in your life but I hope this can make you a little better off. I know all the stuff in this bag is all you've lived on.~

She looked in the envelope to see a very large amount of money. Normally she would have left it be, but she decided she wanted to make this life work. '**_I want to live here, I want to be with Yugi… If Ryo shows up I'll have to reevaluate myself. But until then I'm going to allow myself to feel something._**' she said to herself not hearing a voice calling for her. She turned to her right to see Yugi in the doorway wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. She gave him a small uneasy smile.

"_What time's Seto-kun's party?_"

He thought for a minute saying it was around 3. She gave him a look.

"_Yugi could you give me Anzu's number?_"

"_Unless you want to go shopping with me._"

She said with a laugh not expecting him to agree but he gave her a smile as he nodded. She blushed and he turned back into his own room, she sat on the bed again for a few hours till it was dead silent all around her. Yugi and his grandfather have both gone to bed. She looked out the window seeing a small balcony attached she slowly crawled leaning against the window with her knees to her chest falling asleep. She woke to someone shaking her looking up to see Yugi's grandfather in front of her. She gave him a weird look, while he gave her a worried one. She got back in her room wobbling as she made her way to her own bed. Solomon didn't want to bother her so he left quietly giving the girl a last worried look, she fell over finally falling asleep waking early the next morning. She got up rummaging through her small pile of clothing deciding she wanted to look semi descend today. But deciding her mission was all for not she threw on a short flaring pink skirt and tea's gray mesh shirt, she threw her long hair in 2 messy buns. She grabbed a bag, which held her deck and her money going downstairs seeing Yugi's grandfather cooking.

She sat down at the table just watching him quietly as he sung to himself not seeing her sit behind him. He appeared to be making breakfast he jumped when he turned around seeing the girl sitting there.

"_I didn't see you Kairo-san._"

He said with an embarrassed laugh. She just looked at him with a straight face no signs she was holding in laughter or anything.

"_What are you up today young lady?_"

He asked with a smile. 

"_I'm going to go shopping, I think Yugi-san might be coming too. And Seto-san invited us to a party at 3._"

She told him, he turned back to cooking quietly, till Ielan spoke.

"_Moto-san, I have 2 things I need to say. 1 please call me Ielan, you're a kind man and were friends with my grandfather, so I know you're nice. Secondly, I wanted to ask you a favor._"

She said he turned to face her nodding.

"_I was wondering if you could call the high school the others go to, and see if maybe I could attend too._"

He nodded giving her a bright smile.

"_Of coarse, I'll even see if I can get you classes with them._"

She nervously thanked him giving him a small hug and asked him not to tell Yugi. He nodded as Yugi came into the room tiredly rubbing his eyes as he asked what he wasn't supposed to know. Ielan smirked as she answered.

"_Well you ruined it Yugi, I was telling your grandfather that I'm forcing you to take me shopping today since I have not a clue where anything is._"

She said with an emotionless smirk as she stood next to him poking his forehead. He surprised her by wrapping his arm around her nodding.

"_I already knew that._"

He said as he let go of her seeing her bright red cheeks. They all ate and as soon as they finished Yugi dragged her out with him and they made there way down the street. They were soon in front of a large mall, they went in to see people scurrying everywhere. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, will that certainly was interesting. I hope you'll keep telling me how I can fix it. 


	4. The Pool party Pt2 Look who's back

Time for yet another pool party, and the discovery of Ielan's boyfriend. Yugi gets upset, Ielan feels hurt, the boyfriends just confused, Jou's pissed, Anzu, Shizuka and the rest don't really know what to make of the situation.

****

A forgotten Princess

'The pool Party Pt.2 "Look who's back…"'

By: Mirai

Let's skip the shopping… About 2.30

Yugi and Ielan both walked out with a few bags filled with clothes but more stuff for her new friends. Her and Yugi went back to the shop to drop it off. She went up to her room tossing her bags on the bed rummaging through them as she pulled out a bandana. She wiped her forehead looking in the mirror with distaste.

"_I wonder what Yugi would think if he saw this damned birth mark on my forehead, I was lucky if it wasn't for my bangs they'd seen it when my make-up washed off._"

She said to herself as she tied the bandana on her head. She grabbed a box placing it on Yugi's bed returning to her room grabbing 7 gold chains with rings attached. She put them in her purse running to meet Yugi. They hurried to Kaiba's being only a half an hour late Seto opened the door giving them a smirk when he saw them coming in together. After he told them everyone was outside she grabbed both their arms dragging them outside looking for her there friends who happened to be together except Inuyasha. She continued to drag them towards the others till they finally were with them. She took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"_Everybody, I know I haven't known you long but you are the greatest people I've ever met and I wanted to get you a little something to show you how glad I am that you're my friends._" 

She took the rings out of her pocket handing them each one. 

"_I got ones that looked like they might fit if you wanted to wear the ring. And if you don't want to that's fine I just wanted to get you something._"

"_This is beautiful, and it's real._"

Shizuka said bluntly, Jou gave her a look and she shrugged, even Kaiba was thankful for the thoughtful gift.

Everyone continued to look at the rings carefully; one by one giving her a hug telling her how much they loved it and such. She excused herself going off in search of Inuyasha finding him alone by the volleyball field. She approached him giving him a small smile, which he returned with his cool smirk.

"_Inuyasha, I wanted to give you something. Because I think of you as a friend and you're an awesome person. I gave one to my other friends too._"

He looked at it giving her a smirk as he put it on his neck, he gave her a hug thanking her as well. She looked up when she heard a conversation that peaked her interest.

"_Hey Baka where have you been all vacation_?"

"_I was in Egypt._"

A soft voice answered sadly.

"_Did you not want to go or something? You don't seem very happy about it. If you didn't want to go I would have love to have gone in your place._"

"_No, no… It's not that. My girlfriend lives there and I go as often as I'm able to try and see her but I couldn't find her these last 2 times, and I haven't had a chance to write so I'm worried._"

"_Oh, that girl you claim is so beautiful… sure. We have some new girl around she's already made friends with Kaiba-kun and Yugi-san. I haven't gotten to see her but the guys say she's hot. Tall, exotic blonde._"

She turned around but couldn't see anyone who looked familiar. Kaiba saw her searching but decided to wait to see something. Ielan excused herself from Inuyasha going to join Yugi, Jou and Shizuka in the pool. She tightened her bandana seeing if she could swim with it on. 

"_Hey you guys._"

She called as she made her way towards them in the pool. She smiled and looked at all the people that were there many of, which she didn't know. They swam for an hour before they got out and decided to watch Jou who had decided to duel against Inuyasha. Everyone went inside except Shizuka and Hiroto who had disappeared. The duel was pretty fierce but Jou won, both did a great job. 

It was going on 6 and Anzu decided her and Shizuka wanted to have a karaoke contest. The 2 of them got a few others to help. A bunch of people listened to that deciding to have a laugh. Yugi, Ielan and Kaiba listened to the awful singing for a little while but eventually they couldn't take anymore and they decided to walk around together. Yugi with his arm around her as they walked. Kaiba introduced her to some of the people she didn't know. They were outside watching Inuyasha take on some guy when she heard a voice once again that made heart squeeze. Kaiba poked her to get her attention as she turned to a guy that was approaching 

"_Kai, this is…_"

She looked towards the approaching guy uneasily, when his eyes met hers they both halted. She looked him over as if she knew him from somewhere taking a step out of Yugi's arm towards him as she continued to stare at him. Tears could now be seen in her eyes as she closed the distance between the 2 of them. She hugged the boy tightly and he did the same a few tears of happiness could be seen in his eyes.

"_Bakura Ryou._"

Kaiba finished stupidly as him and Yugi watched the 2 in confusion. She let her tears fall onto his bare chest as he held her, they stayed that way for a few minutes, and Yugi left not feeling like witnessing her reunion with her boyfriend, at least that's who he figured it was. Kaiba was confused so he stuck around, as the 2 finally spilt apart Ielan, looking back Kaiba with a bright blush. She ignored him momentarily turning back to Bakura who had his arms around her tightly. He looked down at her as if she was a dream that has just come true, afraid she would disappear again.

Ielan turned to a confused Kaiba with a blush.

"_Sorry Seto, I've been with him since I was 8. He's my boyfriend._"

She said feeling happy, but when se looked to see Yugi he was gone. She looked around seeing him walking away. She kissed Ryou as she took off running after Yugi who was inside now. She walked behind him feeling ashamed of how she acted. She finally decided to speak as she grabbed his arm.

"_Yugi-san?_"

He gave her a weird look as she added the suffix onto his name. She didn't look away this time, she kept Yugi's eyes locked with her own. 

"_I told you to call me Yugi._"

He said giving her a small smile, she blushed letting go of his arm as she spoke to him.

"_I know but you seemed upset with me and I don't blame you. I'm so sorry._"

He gave her a sweet and sincere smile. He looked down at her tears stained cheeks feeling a flash. But more like it was from Yami's memories. He was really confused his feelings for some reason was mixing with Yami's, this made him feel even worse about the way things turned out. He looked towards Ielan who was staring at him with teary eyes.

"_Um... Ielan go back to Ryou-kun._"

He told her, she stared at him a little longer as he was leaving her standing alone as she unhappily watched him. Her mind was racing with thoughts but her heart was split in 2. Facing a decision that silently she knew she was going to have to make. She turned around quickly seeing Yugi was still in sight when she called for him. He turned around and she saw him looking at her confused and hurt.

"_Yugi, for now can you forgive me?_"

She asked him unsurely, he turned and walked away, she collapsed and began to cry quietly when Ryou found her. He picked her up in his arms carefully standing her on her own 2 feet as he hugged her tightly. 

"_Ielan, I've missed you so much. My family had been moving around a lot so I wasn't able to write you, and I went to your home to look for you but you weren't anywhere._"

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She was really confused now but she let her heart feel the slight happiness it wanted to. Ryou ran his hands through her hair trying to comfort his sobbing lost love. Ryou had given into his love for her a long time, for some reason so did his dark side, she was the only thing he would never hurt. He could sense it but didn't know why his dark side was jealous of Yami, because of Ielan. 

Yugi walked away trying to think to himself. He was clearly in thought when he walked into his blonde haired friend who gave him a concerned look. He shook his head clearing it of the thoughts. He gave Yugi a smirk asking where Ielan was, and Yugi's expression saddened again.

"_She found her boyfriend, the one she's been searching for._"

Jou's expression was shocked at what he had just said. Yugi glanced at him and he looked really pissed.

"_After all you've done she's just gonna blow you off just because she found her long lost boyfriend._"

Yugi shook his head explaining things to him.

"_That's not it at all. She was excited and went to him, but she came after me and I'm the one who blew her off. I need to think, because this whole damn things too confusing for me._"

Yugi explained as a white haired boy came up to them cautiously, Jou unaware of his relationship with Ielan was happy to see the boy, unlike Yugi/Yami who gave him an unyugi like glare. Which his dark side made him return.

"_I'm sorry Yugi-kun, but have you seen Ielan?_"

Jou looked at him confused, but listened.

"_NO! She should be with you._"

"_She left me with Kaiba, than when I found her she was crying on the floor. I comforted her and she shot up and ran away from me crying our names._"

"_Wait up! Bakura, how do you know her so well?_"

Jou asked confused. Him and Yugi explained that he was her boyfriend then him and Yugi went to find her. Jou got Hiroto, Shizuka, Anzu, Inuyasha and Kaiba to help look for her. 

They all searched around for almost an hour not knowing where she was. Jou was walking through the woods when he felt something land on his head, he grabbed for the object, realizing it was a blue bandana. He looked around him, then up in the trees spotting a faint figure hiding up in the hiding branches. 

"_Kairo-san get down here._"

There was no reply from the branches just a faint glow and silence. He was really angry with her, but he needed to get some answers so he decided to climb up after what he suspected was Ielan. After 15 minutes he found himself face to face with a shadowed face except for a glow on her head. He ignored that giving her a scowl.

"_What the hell's wrong with you? Your boyfriend shows up and you ignore Yugi. The poor guy has feelings for you._"

She was silent except for an occasional sniffle, which she held in trying to hide the noise.

"_You hurt him and now you decide to cry over it._"

She had, had enough she raised her hand slapping him as she jumped down from the tree. Which was nearly 20 feet in the air. Jou climbed down as fast as he could still holding his reddened cheek as he approached her anger burning in his eyes, even more seeing her damned tears. He went to speak but she stopped him.

"_You jerk._"

She half laughed.

"_You have no idea what the hell I'm going through. I've been crying for a few days straight now. Since I met Yugi, and started to love him. That may make me a bad person to you but right now I don't care I just care what Yugi and Ryou think of me. Ever since I met him, I had this feeling in my soul like there was someone else. I wasn't meant to be with the one I love someone will be in my way, clouding my feelings._"

"_And you think Yugi's that someone making it hard for you._"

He exaggeratedly sneered quite annoyed with her ring around answers. She gave him a threateningly cold glare, which made him uncomfortable, as she spoke. 

"_Did I say that? I think Ryou could be that thing clouding me from Yugi, my hearts torn between the 2._"

Jou's anger slowly evaporated when he heard the sincerity in her voice. He hugged the girl to him forgiving her. Her forehead was glowing once again this time he saw it but said nothing when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"_I think I'm doomed to repeat her fate. Why the hell can't I be freed._"

She mumbled confusing Jou. He hugged her comfortingly. 

"_I've been with Ryou since for as long as I want to remember. But I truly care for Yugi as well._"

She told him, he looked down at her uneasily actually forgiving her.

"_Hey Kai, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm just looking out for Yugi, we may have thought of you as a friend but if you hurt Yugi we wouldn't forgive you._"

Her expression saddened even more at his explanation. 

"_I think I understand. But I still want to get to know Yugi, maybe if I know him better I can get over this damned feeling of déjà vu._"

Jou was confused but did not ask her to elaborate further. He gave her a comforting smile as she let out a deep breath beginning to walk away. He saw that she was heading in the direction of Yugi's shop so he decided to let her go. 15 minutes later Ryou and Yugi both ran up to him asking if he'd seen her. He took a glance behind him before nodding.

"_We spoke, she's heading home._"

He put emphasis on that last word giving a glance to Bakura. He looked confused and Yugi took off, Bakura slowly following behind. 

"_How do you know where she is? She's not one for staying indoors._"

Bakura spoke Yugi slowed as he caught up.

"_I know that she stayed at Kaiba's with us and I found her outside by the pool, and grandpa told me he found her on the balcony sleeping._"

Bakura now had a really confused and slightly jealous look on his face. Yugi actually smirked at this as they approached and entered Yugi's grandfather's shop. Bakura looked around still unaware of why they were there.

"_Yugi…_"

His grandfather said as he approached him and his friend.

"_Ielan-chan came back a few minutes ago really upset. She asked me that if you or someone named Bakura Ryou came for her, tell you both to just give her tonight and she'd apologize to both of you tomorrow._"

The 2 young men looked at each other, while Yugi's grandfather had gone to bed. Bakura took over when he was denied to see the one person her wanted and decided to give talking to her a try. Yami came out and sat at a table deep in thought, when he saw Bakura come down looking pissed. Yami stood in front of Bakura as he tried to leave muttering swears. Yami looked in his eyes as he spoke.

"_Bakura, do you have feelings for this girl?_"

He asked the disgruntled tomb robber. He gave him a stern look remaining quiet and Yami just stared at him till he finally spoke.

"_Ryou does. I wanted to kill her when she tried to steal from us, but Ryou wanted to help her out._"

He said unconvincingly, a blush was very clearly seen on his cheeks. Yami looked at him harder and he finally broke down.

"_Fine you bastard, I am in love with her. I fell like I've known her for centuries. Like I loved her._"

Yami gave him a curious look.

"_I feel the exact same. Like I've known her and fought to have her. But what would this simple girl have that both of us would be attracted to?_"

He said going into thought about her once more.

"_I feel like I've known her, from back home. There's something about that damned mark on her forehead too._"

Yami was now confused and Bakura saw this giving him a smirk.

"_She hasn't showed it to you yet, she has something on her forehead, she says it's a birthmark, but it looks like someone branded the damn symbol onto her. It's your goddamned symbol, the one of the millenium items._"

Yami was once again surprised remaining in thought letting Bakura leave after he changed back to Ryou. Yami let Yugi back into his own body, heading to his room. He took a moment as he walked by Ielan's room holding his hand to the door more worried than jealous. He was about to go into his room when a soft voice whimpering for him. He slowly opened her door looking in not seeing her. But he noticed her window was open and decided to check, making sure she was still there. She was sitting on her little balcony with her knees clutched to her tightly, tears streaking her cheeks. Yugi went to wipe them away but she jerked away shaking her head.

"_Yugi-san I deserve this. It's my fault I'm in pain, it's my fault I've hurt you. I truly do care about you, even love you, but… I am with Ryou, he's the first person I ever loved. I don't know what to do…_"

She said sighing deeply going into thought once more with Yugi leaning against the windowsill.

"_It's kind of funny. When I was young some psychic woman grabbed me in the street and was just staring at me. I tried to get away but she just kept staring… she waved her hand in front of my face and something happened, I'm still not really sure what but her face turned into this creepy smile as she spoke to me. She told me I'm a reincarnation. A barely known adopted daughter to some pharaoh in ancient Egypt._"

She said drifting off back into thought. This grabbed both Yugi and Yami's attention as he urged her to continue.

"_That's really how I got it. It wasn't a birthmark, she did it to me._"

She said as she turned towards him lifting her bangs to show him the mark in the middle of her forehead. He looked at it closely noticing that it does in fact look like the mark that appears on Yami's forehead sometimes.

"_Ielan, can my other half talk to you?_"

She looked at him nervously but gave him a nod. Yugi closed his eyes and when they opened again they were the serious eyes that belonged to none other than Yami. He looked at the girl closer like her identity was on the edge of his mind, but was still eluding him. 

"_Kairo-san, do I look at all familiar to you?_"

She looked at him closely but shrugged.

"_Kind of but it could just be that you look like Yugi._"

She told him. He gave her a thoughtful look. 

"_Do you think sometime you could tell me the story that the fortune teller told you._"

She nodded turning back to the outside, Yami left the girl alone turning back into Yugi. He changed into his pajamas the whole time deep in thought. He was finally able to lie down and relax but Ielan was still on his mind but more Yami's. Yugi knew that he was deep in thought, getting curious as to why. But Yami spoke before he decided to question him.

"_Yugi did I ever tell you of my family?_"

Yugi thought for a moment shaking his head and it was silent once more. Yugi was finally asleep for the night, while both Ielan and Yami on the other hand were wide-awake in thought.

Early the next morning Ielan left the window exhausted, from not being able to fall asleep the previous night. She put on a new pink skirt that she had bought along with a silver T-shirt, and hurrying downstairs. She found Yugi's grand-pa making breakfast but didn't bother him turning to walk out of the building till he spoke to her.

"_Young lady I'm not going to ask you why you're angry with my grandson, it's not my place, but don't doubt him, or that other young man. They both seem to care for you. Now with that said where are you off to so early in the morning?_"

She looked back uneasily.

"_I wanted to walk to school by myself, and think. I can't face Yugi yet, he's still upset with me and I don't blame him one bit. And not to sound rude but I'm not angry with Yugi, I couldn't be._"

She said as she gave him a wave turning to walk outside before he could say anymore. It was still a little dark but the sun was shining on her faintly as she made her way quietly down the street. She was at her new school 15 minutes later. She actually found the main office and got her schedule walking around lost. She noticed a few students had arrived and were staring at her but she ignored the looks concentrating on her schedule. She ignored her search for room 206 her thoughts drifting back to Ryou. She happened to glance up and to her surprise she was in front of the room she was looking for. She walked in quietly trying to ignore the few people that were sitting, but she heard a voice yell for her. She turned to see Hiroto approaching her; she gave him a guilty look as she looked away from him.

"_Hey Kai…_"

He said in a happy tone, she didn't feel harshness in his voice like Jou. She looked back at him to see him giving her a worried look.

"_Yugi didn't mention that you'd be attending school with us._"

"_He didn't know I asked Moto-sama not to tell him. I wanted to surprise him, but Ryou came back. So I guess it doesn't matter._"

Hiroto gave her a knowing look patting her shoulder.

"_When Kaiba, then Jou first told us we were mad at you for treating Yug like that. But Jou explained things to us more afterwards. We understand._"

She looked away still feeling like a horrible person. 

"_Is Anzu mad as well? I wouldn't blame her. I love my boyfriend but I care for Yugi too. I hope he'll still be friends with me, if I chose to keep seeing Ryou._"

She mumbled more to herself. Hiroto was chuckling a little but she ignored him turning back into her thoughts.

"_I will always be with you._"

A soft voice spoke behind her startling her. She turned around to see none other than Yugi. She let out a slight shocked noise as he grabbed her wrist sitting her in the seat next to him.

"_Ryou's in here too, he sits there._"

He said pointing to the empty seat next to her. He gave her a stern look and she knew he was asking why he didn't know about school. She let out a nervous giggle dropping her head to her desk till she felt a gentle hand on her opposite shoulder, she looked over to Yugi who was intentionally looking away from her. She was confused till she looked over her shoulder and saw Ryou's face only centimeters from her own. She jumped slightly but took a deep breath sitting up watching him as he took his seat next to her with his sweet smile. 

"_Ielan I've missed you so much. The last 3 times I've gone to Egypt I couldn't find you, and your nurse said you had just vanished._"

He said as he held her hand. Female on lookers were shooting her evil looks but she really didn't care. '**_When he's here with me like this it makes me feel like he's the one I want. There's a strange additional feeling I get from Yugi that almost makes me feel hurt._**' She thought in her mind when Ryou let go of her hand and their teacher walked into the room. 

"_Class is there a Kairo M. Ielan here?_"

He asked. She stood and he greeted her telling her she could stay in that seat, since it was usually empty. That's when the loudspeaker spoke.

"_Hello I'd like to welcome everyone back to Domino High School._"

A voice spoke, then it was silent for a long minute.

"_How do I live without you? I'll never know how do I live with out you if you ever go? How could I ever, ever survive. Oh how do I, oh how do live. I love Bakura you need to know. I really love him I hope he knows._"

A horrible voice sang over the intercom, till it was cut off. It was silent for a minute before everyone started laughing hysterically except Ryou, and Ielan. Jou was on the floor, he was laughing so hard. Soon the teacher got everyone under control when the bell rang. A small group all walked out of the room still laughing Bakura was with them but lingered behind. They met up with Anzu and Shizuka, Anzu gave Ielan a forgiving smile, as did Shizuka.

Ielan and the others figured out what classes, Anzu, Hiroto, Yugi, Jou and Ielan all walked toward the English room. Ryou still lingered behind but Ielan turned to him grabbing his hand as they walked together. The teacher said she could choose where she sat in any of the empty desks there were 4 and she chose to sit with Inuyasha. She really didn't feel like having to chose between the 2, and there was no where to sit by Jou. Miho was in the class also and Jou decided to use Ielan's relationship to his advantage to torture Miho. The class went by quickly, next was math she was again with Ryou and sat with him Shizuka, and Kaiba. The class was boring, especially for Ielan, she was incredible smart and already knew everything he was teaching. It was already lunchtime and everyone was together. Lunch was especially awkward. Yugi and Ryou were social with each other, but Ielan stuck with Inuyasha, Kagome, Syaoran and Asuka to not make things harder for them than it was. 

Also she was feeling faint but she refused to let herself pass out. She felt a voice in her mind talking to her but she added it all up to not getting any sleep. She made it through the rest of her day without giving into her want to fall asleep till she was on her way home, she was walking with Yugi, Jou, Hiroto, Shizuka, and Anzu. For some reason Jou had been very nervous and insisted that he had to go to his house and couldn't go to the shop with everyone else, but Shizuka told him he had to come and he gave in. He was in front till he stopped causing Ielan to walk into him, but still falling to the ground, he gave her a worried look as he picked her up but soon returned his gaze to Anzu.

"_Anzu…I need to tell you something. For a while now I've liked you. I know you don't like me in return but I just wanted you to know that._"

He said as he ran off nervously. Everyone was in sock except for Ielan who was falling to the ground giving into her urge to pass out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that chapters done, let me know how you think it's going and what I can do to fix it.


	5. Dreams, forgotten memories, Bakura's lif...

****

SM:I know long time no writing. I've been very busy this semester. My 3 classes are a lot to handle. This is the first free time I've really had with my midterms and all my work… But, I will try to get to working on my stories as fast as I can for those of you who grace me by reading them. I hope you'll bare with me. I'll keep trying to work on my stories as soon as I get the time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird visions start to play in Ielan's mind. They seem so real yet not. What could the visions mean, could it be a past life, something more or just some freaky dream. And what could it have to do with Yami and Bakura.

****

A forgotten Princess

'Dreams, forgotten memories, Bakura's life'

By: Mirai

****

While Ielan was passed out…

She was having a very elaborate dream that seemed almost too real.

{{"_Pharaoh we've brought the young girl you asked for._"

A tall man in Egyptian clothing bowed as he informed his pharaoh. The pharaoh and his wife smiled as they had a young raggedy and dirty girl brought to them. She was silent and afraid as she was cowering in the, mans grip as she was placed in front of her lord. 

"_She's so cute, and I haven't felt magic so pure and strong since our son._"

A young woman who looked to be in her early twenties spoke sweetly. The couple looked at her as the woman approached the young girl gingerly.

"_How old are you?_"

"_6_"

The little girl answered nervously looking from the woman to the older man who intimidated her more. She backed up slightly trying to get away. The pharaoh watched her with interest as well as someone in the shadows whom was glaring at her. The pharaoh let out a laugh as he spoke.

"_Young lady, you have nothing to fear… Do you have a family that you might have wondered away from?_"

He asked in a stern but kind voice. She shook her head refusing to mutter much unless she had to. The young man in the shadows watched with fascination, his father was kind but no one man, woman or child has dared speak against his request. 

"_Little girl, we do not wish to harm you, you're a special little girl. We wanted to know if you'd become our daughter?_"

The pharaoh's wife asked in a soothing voice. The little girl remained silent and still staring at the 2 adults with wide eyes. She didn't have any fear for the adults who were speaking to her but there was someone hidden from her who made her feel uncomfortably. She looked around staring into the shadows past the woman. Minutes passed before the boy decided to step out. He was almost 2 feet taller than her and had short but prominently spiked deep maroon hair and blonde bangs that stood and framed his face and a golden symbol in the middle of his forehead. His deep maroon eyes stared at her with a cold glare, which chilled her making her shiver. 

But she ignored the older boy turning back to the couple who was watching the exchange between her and the boy with humor.

"_What's your name?_"

The boy asked coldly not really caring. She gave him a defiant look she didn't want to answer but the pharaoh and his wife looked at her with awaiting eyes and she looked down at the ground she mumbled something.

"_Mi- Mirai…_"

She mumbled quietly. The woman instantly had her arms around the young girl hugging her tightly.

"_That is such a beautiful name. Please say you'll stay?_"

The woman pleaded with the young child. The girl looked at her warily then returned her gaze to a boy who's come from the shadows.

"_But isn't he your son?_"

She asked politely pointing to the mean looking young boy. His glare never lifting from her, even when his mother gave him a warning look.

"_This is in fact our son, but we wanted another child but I am unable to bear one. We were looking for a nice little girl, and you're cute, nice and strong._"

She told the little girl in a sweet voice. Her son let out a loud snort at her description of the little girl. Most girl's his age or younger either were in love with him because he was handsome, and had so much power, or feared him and cowered at his presence. But this six-year-old girl did neither. She bowed politely to the woman marching up to the older boy, she crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"_Excuse me, how old are you?_"

She asked in a sweet tone, he remained quiet his father answering for him.

"_He's 10._"

She gave him a shocked look as she covered her mouth like he was an oddity, but continued to put her hands on her hips as she spoke to him.

"_Well, for such a young boy, you're a real meanie… True you have more responsibilities than most boys your age, but you're still a kid. Try acting like it. I have more respect that you and you're 4 years my senior._"

She said to him surprising everyone in the room, especially the boy she was talking to. She continued to give him a sweet smile as she turned looking back at the woman who was his mother, and she was giving her a smile. She slowly walked up to the lady shyly kicking at the ground with her little foot.

"_Ma'am, do… do you really want to be my mommy?_"

She asked sadness in her voice. The woman grabbed her into her arms giving her a tight hug. And the little girl looked up at her with a teary smile. Both men looked on in slight confusion, but the pharaoh got up kneeling down next to his wife and the girl.

"_Yes young lady we both want you to be part of our family._"

She gave them both a teary smile, wiping them away.}}

Ielan opened her eyes slowly to find herself alone in an unfamiliar yellow room. She looked around seeing posters of famous bands, and an occasional girl, she also noticed pictures with Anzu, Hiroto, and Yugi and various combinations. She sat up fully holding the back of her head feeling something wrapped on it. She knew she wasn't in her room or Yugi's so she looked around as she made her way to the door. She stepped out to see 2 guys who looked worried. She kept her hand to the back of her head as she quietly called Yugi's name. He turned towards her with a smile, as did Ryou. She waved finally removing her hand from her head seeing blood. She jumped a little but quickly put her hand behind her back,

"_What happened? Where are we?_"

She asked. 

"_You blacked out on our way to the shop. Jou ran off and Anzu went after him, Hiroto was going to follow but he saw you pass out and offered to go to his house since we were closer than the shop._" 

Yugi explained with a distant voice.

"_You hit your head on a bench, that's why I'm sure you're hand has blood on it._"

Ryou chimed in. She blushed removing my hand from my back feeling weak again. She could hear Hiroto calling for Yugi and decided to follow the voice leaving the 2 boys momentarily before they caught up to her. The 3 emerged from a hall entering a large kitchen. Hiroto gave her a weird look then a smile.

__

"Finally up are you?"

He said playfully. She looked out a window to see that it was much darker than when they had left school.

"_Wha… How long was I out?_"

"_Since 3.30._"

"_It's now going on 9.00_"

Ryou finished. She looked at them like they were crazy before turning back to look out the window quietly. 

"_Thank-you._"

She mumbled calmly. With a yawn she turned back to face the guys.

"_I guess I should be going then, I've been taking up his room this whole time._"

She laughed uneasily. For some strange reason Yugi and Ryou were both worried but Hiroto was relieved that she had woken up. He went up to give her a pat on the back when he saw there was blood dripping down to her neck. He freaked a little telling her to go take a bath. She followed him into his bathroom mainly because he dragged her throwing her into the bathroom. She stood there with her arms crossed about to open the door when Ryou stepped in. She was surprised giving him a shocked look.

"_Good thing I wasn't getting undressed._"

She said in a mocking tone. He gave her a smile.

"_I knew you wouldn't be, I know you don't even want to take a bath but you should. Take some time to relax, and wash your head and back._"

He said as he hugged her to him. She stood there letting herself be hugged.

"_I missed you Ryou. It got so hard and lonely that I came here to try and find you after I found my grandfather. But I never thought that I would._"

She whispered tears falling. She looked up feeling someone was at the door, she backed away carefully walking up to Yugi who was now looking down the hall. He had something in his hand as he turned back towards her.

"_Here, your shirt's bloody in the back why don't you wear this._"

He said handing her a big maroon T-shirt. She took it stopping him before he walked away. 

"_Yugi… When we get home do you think I can talk to… him?_"

She asked quietly. He looked back at her giving her a silent nod as he walked away. She went back over to Ryou grabbing his shoulders and kissing him passionately. He returned it, but before anything could happen she pushed him out of the door, she gave him one more searing kiss but shut the door locking it. She leaned against the door looking at the shirt she had in her hands. She decided to take Ryou's advice and relax she filled the tub with warm water slowly undressing, she looked at her shirt, as Yugi said it was completely red from blood. She dropped it and slowly got in the tub.

"_That dream… It was so strange, like it was just a memory. But I wasn't alive back in ancient Egypt._"

She exaggerated. She continued to think over the dream.

"_But Yugi was there? Well, the person seemed more like his other half, but he was so cold, mean and jealous. Maybe it's just my mind remembering what the girl told me when I was younger._"

She said to herself as she grabbed a sponge and washed her back feeling pain as she did this but she ignored it and kept washing. She felt light-headed but she shook it off going deeper into thought. She let her eyes droop still ignoring the sting that was the back of her body also not noticing the pink water she was lying in. Her eyes forced themselves shut once again.

{_"I won_!"

A young girl maybe 9, 10 yelled as she ran away from the stone dueling arena happily. Her opponent on the other hand was very unhappy. He scowled at the happy girl but she paid him no mind running around happy.

"_I beat my oniichan._"

"_Shut-up. So what big deal even a little pain can get lucky every now and then_."

Her older brother 13, 14 yelled annoyed. The girl stopped her happy jumping to watch her older brother figure as he walked by her casually without a glance. She stood in place watching him walking away. With little tears shining in her eyes, he noticed that it was relatively peaceful and looked back to see she was behind him staring at the ground.

"_Ielandra-san, get over here! We need to get back home now._"

He yelled the girl continued to stare at the ground but walked up to him following behind him sadly. The older boy noticed her unusual quiet and decided to ask her about it.

"_Ooi. Ielandra, why are you so quiet? It's a nice change but it's not you, to not irritate me._"

He said in his usual cold tone. She could feel the ice in his voice and continued to walk quietly. He was annoyed but decided to let it pass. They were in front of the palace when the little girl finally spoke.

"_I'm sorry Oniichan._"

She said in her sweet small voice before she walked into their home in front of her brother. He watched her figure leave with surprise. He was about to go in after her but someone caught his attention sneaking around the grounds.

We leave the young boy going to a much younger girl who was in her room crying.

"_Why do I like that jerk? He hates me, he's always mean to me, even when I try really hard to be nice, and good he picks on me and just plain hates me._"

She said as she cried more trying to wipe her tears away, she felt someone in her room with her so she looked up hoping it would be her oniichan wanting to apologize. But she was wrong. She opened her teary eyes surprised to see boy with her. He was coming in from her balcony and looked around her brother's age with white hair and evil dark eyes he made her feel nervous but she ignored it, not showing how he intimidated her. He didn't notice her huddled in her chair at first but he looked back noticing her. They both heard someone yelling and the boy ducked to the floor giving the girl a warning look telling her to be quiet. She did but got up to look and see who was yelling she saw her brother running by stopping when he saw her. The boy on her floor looked like he wanted to pull her away but she gave him a strange look turning back to the boy below who was talking to her. He asked if she saw anyone run by before him, she just gave him a teary glare and turned back to her room without saying anything. He gave her his usual glare and continued looking for the person he was chasing. The younger girl turned to the boy on the ground,

"_You can get up. The jerks gone._"

She informed him. He got off the ground giving her a strange look.

"_Why didn't you tell the prince I was here?_"

He asked really confused now. She gave him a sweet smile.

"_I'm mad at him so I don't really care if he finds who he's looking for or not._"

She turned away from him looking at her brothers disappearing figure.

"_Why's he after you_?"

She asked, he was debating what he should do with this girl. She did save him from certain death if the prince caught him, but he couldn't just let her go. He stared at her longer with cold eyes.

"_None of your business bitch._"

He yelled in a cold tone she was taken aback by the choice of words and the tone but they didn't really faze her. 

"_How old are you?_"

"_14_"

He told her with a stern look.

"_The same age and you're both mean._"

She said as she crossed her arms in front of her. He was really confused and annoyed that she kept comparing him to someone.

"_Who the hell are you comparing me to?_"

He asked with a low voice.

"_My older brother, he's your age and he's as mean and cold as you are._"

She said with a softer tone. She turned and pushed him out onto her balcony and when she saw her brother was gone she pointed down.

"_You can leave now… My brother's gone._"

He finally showed an emotion beside cold annoyance as he looked at the girl with surprise. Then his eyes traveled to her forehead, he hadn't noticed it before but there was a mark on her forehead, it was the symbol the pharaoh's family had. He sat on the edge of her railing looking back at her grabbing her chin close like he might kiss her.

"_I spared your life this time, but if you tell that stupid prince brother of yours that I was here, I'm going to come back for you, and it will not be a good thing. But you never know, I might do it anyway._"

He said with a smirking sneer as he jumped off the railing to the ground below. How he survived such a jump was beyond her. She shook away the chill that he'd given her as she sat in front of her mirror.}

That's when Ielan woke up once again she took a deep breath as she lifted her head, to see pink fuzzy carpeting that was below her. She looked above her to see Hiroto sitting on the toilet. (**On the lid, not going**) She gave him an embarrassed smile as she looked down to see that she had a towel tied tightly to her waist and another one around her chest loosely.

"_How did I? Who got me._"

She asked Hiroto as someone walked into the room looking at her worriedly.

"_Jou…_"

She mumbled he gave her a smirk.

"_When I got home from hiding out I saw Ryou and Yug in front of his house and when I went to talk to them they told me what happened._"

It was silent for a minute she was trying to remember falling asleep but it didn't work. 

"_Both of them are worried about you. And heard you mumbling to yourself as you bathed, but it got quiet. Ryou was worried and when he tried to open the door it was locked. He started banging on it but you didn't say anything. Yugi got more worried and the 2 of them broke the door to get it open. And your bath was red and you looked like you were asleep. But when we tried to wake you, you weren't coming too. We didn't want to leave you because we were afraid that you'd slip in and drown, but Yugi and I didn't want to embarrass you._"

He said halting seeing if she was catching his drift and she turned light pink indicating that she did.

"_So Ryou did it, thinking I wouldn't be as upset with him over it._"

She was now as red as her bath water, but Jou didn't really get why.

"_Why would you be mad at Yugi and Hiroto, but not Bakura._"

The 2 fell anime style neglecting to answer his rather dumb question. She felt a slight pain as she got to her feet feeling something on her back.

"_After you were all settled Yugi bandaged your back._"

"_Is he still here?_"

The 2 nodded Jou tossed something at her and they both left. She realized it was her skirt and put it on searching for the shirt Yugi had given her and she put it on. She groggily got to her feet making it out of the bathroom where she remembered the kitchen being, seeing Yugi, Jou, and Hiroto.

"_How long this time?_"

She asked giving them a smile as she sat between Yugi and Jou. Jou put his arm around her like he usually did, being careful of her back and grinned.

"_Only a half an hour this time?_"

Yugi said, Jou gave her a look then the other guys.

"_Why how long was she out the first time?_"

Yugi was in thought for a moment till he answered.

"_5 and a half hours._"

He looked at her tired form once again. She looked at Yugi as he rose from his seat.

"_We should get going."_

She rose too, walking over to Hiroto who was watching the microwave across from them, so he didn't see when she came up to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"_Thank-you a lot Hiroto. And I'm really sorry I'm sure there must have been blood on your bed, and your bathtub._"

She apologized he hugged her back and she ran up to Yugi following behind him with a final wave to Hiroto and Jou. They were outside his house and a ways down the street before either spoke a word.

"_Thank-you_"

She mumbled. He gave her a questioning look but still remained quiet but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and she knew he wasn't himself. She went back to thinking over her dreams wondering why this day had to end up like this. She was still in thought when they came upon his grandfather's shop.

They walked in and Yugi's grandfather gave her a worried look as she silently went up to her room, leaving the 2 to talk. 

"_Why are you just getting home? When you called you said she had woken up and was taking a bath at Hiroto's_."

"_She passed out again in the tub. Ryou had to get her out._"

Yami answered as he left his grandfather He slowly made his way to his room looking in Ielan's room as he passed to see her actually in her bed. He turned continuing back to his own room. 

"_Yami, I'm worried about Ielan. She's been fighting the urge to pass out all day. She might not have if I didn't worry her into staying up all night._"

He told his Yami sadly. He sat on his bed Yami and him still in thought. 

"_Yugi, I think I should tell you something. I don't know why it has any relevance now, or why it keeps coming to my mind._"

He began in his usual cool voice and Yugi hung onto every word, coaxing him to continue. 

"_I had a sister. She was 4 years younger than I was._ _And for some reason I hated the wretched girl._"

He told his aibou. Yugi had no idea what his sister had to do with his problems with Ielan, or why he hated her so much but he didn't ask further that Yami wanted to say. He lay on top of his bed eventually falling asleep.

****

Yugi/Yami's dream~

A girl shorter than himself was holding her arms out towards him, and he watched the scene replay over and over with a feeling of extreme regret. 

"_I love you, I really do. I try too not I try to ignore the fact that you despise me. But I can't get over the feeling of loving you as much as I try._"

A girl who looked to be around 16 was speaking to a man slightly older than herself. His face was shadowed except for a disapproving scowl that was etched into his expression. The girl moved closer to him, and it could now be seen that they were in some sort of precession. They were at the end and everyone who was watching was cheering loudly as the 2 young adults passed them by. The younger girl kept silent occasionally capturing glances at the man she was in love with. They were nearing a large palace and were a lone when the boy let his anger out. She took one last glance at him as he turned to her giving her an icy glare.

"_BRAT! I couldn't love you. My parents adopt you, and you think you're all high and mighty. You've gained status only because of my parents, and don't think your magic is stronger than mine either. You're so damn irritating,_"

The young man yelled as he pushed the girl hard. She stumbled weakened by his hateful words. She fell out of the high carriage they were traveling in colliding to the ground. As far as the young man could see she was lying on the ground unmoving and made no move to help her. He turned away as she was left behind.

End Dream~

"_Ielandra!_"

Yami called through Yugi as he jumped up out of his sleep. Yugi looked down at his hands, feeling like he'd done some evil. He didn't notice anyone else with him till he felt arms around his neck. He sat up straight nervously seeing a pair of thin dimmed arms around his neck.

"_I- Ielan?_"

He asked quietly, the person didn't speak, just squeezed tighter. He wrapped his arms instinctively around the ones holding him letting out a sigh as he leaned his head back onto the shoulder behind him; the 2 were silently sitting together. Ielan started humming a hauntingly sweet melody, and Yugi felt tired again.

"_Ielan. Why are you here?_"

He asked tiredly. She looked down at him in her arms feeling really confused.

"_Sorry_"

She said as she began to unwrap her arms from him but his grip on them tightened, not allowing to take them away from around him. She blushed brightly not fighting longer to get her arms away, returning them to his chest where they draped previously. 

"_Don't be…_"

"_I sleep lightly, I woke when I heard you mumbling in your sleep. I came to see if you were ok then you cried out._"

He was rubbing her arms soothingly thinking about the dream again. '**_Was… Was that you?_**' He asked Yami receiving no answer. They were both in thought till Yugi felt Ielan leaning on his shoulder a little more. He turned his head slightly to find Ielan's face right besides him her eyes closed. He smiled fighting the urge to kiss her. He got up carefully laying her down on his bed. He laid with his feet by her head falling asleep himself.

Morning came too quickly for them, Yugi waking first finding her still on his bed sleeping peacefully. He hated the thought of waking her but they slept a little later than he usually would. He softly ran his hand down her cheek he was about to wake her when she stirred on her own slowly opening her eyes. She looked around startled remembering slowly the events of the night. She looked away with a blush as she sat up sluggishly trying to avoid Yugi. She got up running into her room. Yugi looked after her leaving figure feeling weird but continued to get dressed, heading downstairs. He saw his grandfather sitting drinking some tea, he grabbed a piece of toast taking his time as he saw Ielan leaving. She looked like she was deep in thought so he didn't disturb her. He soon followed her out walking alone towards school keeping a concerned eye on Ielan. Surprisingly there was no color to her hair from the blood and the back of her neck was already a deep-set scar, this interested him though. He felt someone fall in step next to him hearing someone speak.

"_So you've finally noticed._"

A soft yet maniacal voice spoke, he turned seeing Bakura next to him watching Ielan as he was.

"_When I myself first met her she was 10, my aibou managed to hid her, and his thoughts of her from me for 4 years._"

"_Well, I wonder why?_"

Yugi said in a sarcastic tone. Bakura ignored it as he continued.

"_WELL, He was afraid I'd hurt her or worse. But I would never!_"

He finished his voice sounding surprisingly sincere and hurt. Yugi was surprised by the emotion in his voice giving him a weird look. But it changed in almost an instant as he stopped glaring at me.

"_BRING YAMI OUT!_"


End file.
